The Song That Makes Them Fall
by LynseyXanime
Summary: Ok this is my first ever story so it may be really bad. Misaki has came back from a music tour with a famous violinist named Lady Merino and she joins a famous music school. After a year if her and Takumi knowing each other they go on a talent show and become famous singers and actors! I suck at summary but read on! Please review ;)
1. Welcome home misaki!

"MISAKIII!" shouted a pink haired girl as she threw her arms around her friend "its been forever! how was New York? did you like it? did you bring gifts? were you home sick? did you meet and hot guys?"

Misaki giggled at her friend "your right its been forever Sakura New York was amazing... I cant believe I could actually got to go... it had been my dream since a young age..." she replied with a calming smile

Sakura smiled "oh Misaki... you never answered me! did you meet any hot guys?" Sakura pulled away from the hug as she looked Misaki in the eye.

Misaki shook her head "if I haven't told you once I've told you too many times... im not into guys... no guys are hot and they will never be"

Sakura sighed "Misakiii your going to grow into an old woman with 20,000,000 cats whilst sitting on a rocking chair knitting socks for every single one of them"

Misaki looked around "that wont happen... wow... this place hasn't changed since I was gone"

"you've only been gone 3 month of course it wouldn't have changed a lot" Sakura said giggling a little

"hm..."

"let me take you to meet up with Shizuko" Misaki smiled and nodded as the two girls walked down the street

Misaki greeted a lot of people she hadn't seen in a while telling them about her time in New York and then Sakura and Misaki went and sat in the café and laughed on with each other.

"M...Misaki..." Sakura said nervously

"hm... is something wrong Sakura? did I do something? are you feeling ill? am I annoying you?" Misaki said starting to panic a little.

"n...no... you know like me and Kuuga are dating..."

Misaki sighed as she didn't like Kuuga "Yeah... did he do something to you?"

Sakura smiled and nodded "yeah... well put it this way-"

Misaki interrupted "what did he do?"

Sakura blushed and placed her hands on her stomach "im pregnant Misaki"

Misaki's eyes opened wide and she smiled getting up and hugging her friend "congratulations Sakura" Misaki looked at Sakura's hand and saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen "um.. Sakura what's that...?"

Sakura smiled "and Kuuga proposed" she said almost bursting with excitement

Misaki smiled "wow... congrats Sakura"

They both drank a nice cup of hot chocolate as they went off to find Shizuko.

"SHIZUKOOO!" Sakura shouted a s she waved to her friend

Shizuko glared at Sakura then noticing Misaki and then smiled instantly "welcome home Misaki how was your musical tour in New York?" Shizuko asked as Misaki and Sakura stopped in front of Shizuko

"perfect I got to play the piano with lots of people at concerts and everyone loved it!" Misaki said smiling.

Shizuko and Sakura smiled at her "oh... piano eh? I never knew I thought you just went on vacation" Sakura said smiling a little

"great Misaki sounds like you enjoyed it..." Shizuko said to Misaki she then faced Sakura "yes Sakura only me and Misaki knew now you know too and don't go gossiping about it... we are trusting you to keep it secret"

Sakura nodded as they all walked around. "I also have a music class tomorrow im quite excited for it" Misaki said with a really sweet smile spread across her face.

Sakura turned around and faced them "hey wanna go shopping?"

"sure... whatever" Shizuko said

"yeah it will be fun doing stuff with friends for the first time in 3 month... I did make one friend in New York she was called Hikari she was nice but she couldn't ever top you guys" Misaki said smiling even though she didn't really like shopping she was looking forward for it.

Sakura smiled as the 3 girls went shopping. They decided to buy party dresses as Misaki was having a welcome home party later. Sakura decided to try on a beautiful knee length hot pink dress with a frilly layer underneath with a black belt and some cute pink shoes. She looked adorable.

Shizuko wore some plain blue jeans and a colourful top and some black converses as she wasn't really into things like dresses but she looked really pretty in her chosen clothes anyways.

Misaki tried on the most beautiful baby blue dress in the world. it went down to her ankles it had a slightly darker blue ribbon round the waist , it was strapless and it fit her figure perfectly and she wore a pair of baby blue high heels as well and she looked stunning.

they all stepped out the changing rooms with their clothes on as Sakura and Shizuko both looked at Misaki with amazement. Misaki just blushed and smiled.

"wow... you look so... just... wow..." Sakura said.

Misaki looked behind Sakura as a tall blonde guy was staring at them. Misaki was getting quite angry as she walked over to him "hey will you stop staring at us you pervert" Misaki shouted at him looking really pissed off.

He looked at her and stared "who me?"

"yes you! this is why I hate guys, they are all stupid perverts"

"hm... so im a stupid pervert?"

Misaki looked even more pissed off "yes just shut up!"

He smiled "ok then... im Takumi Usui"

"I don't care who you are..."

"awr... don't be so mean... tell me your name..." he looked at her with a really sad face just like what puppies use.

Misaki sighed "Misaki... Misaki Ayuzawa... are we done here?" Misaki asked as now she was really pissed

"I suppose so..."

"good..." Misaki said as she started to walk away

"you look really cute by the ways" Takumi said

"Shut up you stupid perverted alien"

He laughed "oh and now im a stupid perverted alien... wow... this is the first time a girl has insulted me... usually all I get is confessions... I want to get to know you Misaki... Ayuzawa..." he said

Misaki stood still "impossible because we will never meet again" Misaki smirked and walked away

Takumi smiled "we'll see about that... wont we... Misaki Ayuzawa..." he said and then walked away.

"tsk...what's with him... stupid pervert..." Misaki said walking back to her friends "what a pervert..."

Sakura and Shizuko just nodded and smiled as the 3 girls changed back into their clothes and paid for there clothes and then walked out.

"hey that guy was hot wasn't he?" Sakura said

"who that pervert? no...not at all" Misaki said as Shizuko nodded agreeing with Misaki.


	2. The disastrous party

"HURRY UP MISAKI ME AND SAKURA ARE WAITING..." shizuko shouted as she was getting tired of waiting for misaki to get ready

Misaki finally walked out her room with her dress and shoes on and her hair in a cute pony tail with a little bit of makeup and she looked perfect. Misaki never really liked getting dolled up wearing tonnes of makeup doing her hair for hours upon hours, everytime she went out she had them the same but today she had a little more make up on and had her hair up. Sakura and Shizuko both looked amazed when they saw Misaki.

"Come on were going to be late" Misaki said as they all looked at eachother then left.

They were all laughing and having fun as Misaki started to look through her bag as she couldnt find her phone. Sakura and Shizuko were slightly ahead of Misaki and wernt paying attention to her as she started to walk across the road after Sakura and Shizuko but a car was heading towards her.

"Ah... got it..." she said as she found her phone. Suddenly Misaki hurd the sound of a car as she turned to the side seeing a car heading towards her. She froze and was unable to move. The car was just about to hit her...

THUD!

She opened her eyes to see herself layed on the other side of the road In takumi's arms. He had just saved her. She looked at him with a scared look as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thankyou... you perverted alien" Looks like he was going to be called that for a while... Sakura and Shizuko came back and saw her hugging Takumi and skid marks from the tires of the car on the road near them. They ran over to see if the the driver was ok knowing Misaki was fine.

"Hey... are you ok Misaki?" Takumi asked Misaki wih a worried tone in his voice. Misaki unaware she was hugging Takumi. Takumi noticed a big cut on Misakis arm "your arm..."

"Its fine... I need to go to my party..."

"Its not fine"

"Look if your really that worried why not just come?"

Takumi nodded as Sakura and Shizuko came over and they all headed to the party

They arrived as everyone stared at both Misaki and Takumi as Misaki looked so beautiful and Takumi as handsome as always as everyone shouted "WELCOME HOME MISAKI" and Takumi just looked down at Misaki and smiled as she walked off greeting some people as Shizuko and Sakura started talking.

"soo... isn't that who she recalls as 'the stupid pervert' he is really hot and its the first guy she has ever thanked... how cute" Sakura said

"well... he did just save her life" Shizuko replied pushing her glasses up her nose a little.

Sakura sighed as they looked over at her smiling and laughing with some of her other friends "she's cute when she's smiling and laughing isn't she Shizuko" Sakura said smiling. Shizuko nodded and also smiled.

Meanwhile Takumi was with one of his friends named Chiaki but he was staring at Misaki to make sure she was all right.

"Usui... is something wrong" Chiaki asked looking at Takumi.

"hm? no nothing..." he was still watching Misaki

"wow... your sure staring at Misaki... its rare you stare at a girl unless you L-"

"Chiaki she was just nearly hit by a car... I saved her im just worried... she got injured a bit..." Takumi said in a worried tone

"oh... sorry Usui... I didn't know..." Chiaki walked away and Takumi went and sat at a table with some coke and sat drinking it and started looking around the bar knowing Misaki mustn't have been hurt that bad.

Suddenly the room went silent as everyone started at Misaki and a girl named Amano. "oh come on please? I wanna know about your family Misaki... don't be a bitch..." Amano said.

"im not being a bitch I don't want to talk about my family..." Misaki began to walk away

"why because you know that if YOU didn't go to New York YOU could have saved them from the fire but NO you were in New York partying your ass off while your whole family was dying in your house because of your sisters crappy cooking on the stove" Amano smirked

Misaki stood still and looked at the floor in shame. Misaki span round with tears in her eyes and slapped Amano so hard across the face, the sound of the slap echoed through the building. Takumi began to walk over as he say Misaki crying.

"NEVER say that about my family... my sister was doing my job while I was away... she fell over when she knocked the pan and it set fire... I don't care about the house but my family meant the world to me I wasn't partying I was working... im happy I was in New York! if wasn't I would have died too and-"

"it would have been better that way..."

Misaki fell to the floor and started crying even more "what would you have done if you were me in my position"

"ha... that's a simple question... I would have committed suicide cause I was trapped in a slutty body" Amano said and started to walk off

"was there really any need for that?" Takumi said. Both Misaki's and Amano's eyes opened wide in shock

"Usui?" Amano said as she turned around quickly.

"How would you be feeling right now if you had just lost your family and I walked up to you and started taking the mick out of you... cant you see Misaki is upset? behind that smile she always has is a broken heart. Misaki forces her self to be happy and cheerful around everyone, that hurts her even more and the others around her that can tell... I could tell from when I first met her she was dying inside and now I know why..." he crouched down next to Misaki as she threw her arms around him and cried into his shirt

"thank you... T..Takumi..." Takumi's eyes opened wide as he looked down at her. she had never called him Takumi. He smiled and put his hand on her head.

"so are you going to apologise... Amano?"

"never!"

"then get out..."

"tsk... fine..." Amano in fact didn't leave she was kicked out and told to never return.

Misaki then realised she was hugging Takumi and blushed and tried to pull away but Takumi didn't let her "not until you calm down Misaki"

"let me you... you perverted alien" she said while gripping onto his shirt pulling him a bit closer.

"everyone get back to the party!" Takumi shouted as the dj started the music once again. Sakura and Shizuko were watching. Takumi grabbed Misaki's arm and took her to the spare room next door to the bar and no one was inside but Sakura and Shizuko were secretly watching through the small window and taped what was happening on Sakura's phone.

"what are you doing?! get off me!" Misaki said as she tried to pull back. Takumi pinner her against the wall "what's with you?" Misaki said blushing. Takumi smiled at her blushing face "why are you always helping me? why do you care?"

Takumi looked her in the eyes as she blushed even more "because I do..."

"you idiot" she said as she looked him in his eye then the floor. He smiled as he bend down putting his face really close to hers. their lips were close to touching as Chiaki ran through the door.

"USUI..." he shouted as he realised what he interrupted. "um... ill just go... outside..." he said as he left the room. Misaki pulled away blushing more than ever.

"s...sorry Misaki..." Takumi said looking down. He then left the room and Misaki left a while after.

Chiaki walked up to Takumi "s... sorry for interrupting... I didn't know she was your girlfriend... looks like I have no chance with her..." Chiaki said a little upset

"wait... she's not my girlfriend..."

"really? then what was that just now?"

"hey can you do me a favour?" Takumi asked avoiding the question

Chiaki sighed "sure... what is it"

"can you help me pull off an act..."

"uh... I guess what is it"

"well..." Takumi went and whispered it to him

A blush hit Chiaki's face "NO WAY!" Takumi did his sad face "ugh... fine..." Takumi's face lit up

"thanks Chiaki"


	3. The acts

"Are you sure it will work?" Chiaki asked Takumi as he looked over at Misaki.

"Nope... it could be a total failure"

Chiaki sighed and went to get some drinks for himself and Takumi. Misaki looked over but Takumi avoided even looking in her direction.

Misaki hought to her self _'whats with him? One minute he's saving my life then... he tries to kiss me... god i hate guys like him... only protecting a girl so he can make her fall in love with him... thats just sad... the stupid alien pervert...'__  
_

"H...heres your drink Usui..." Chiaki said giving him his drink

"Thankyou... and as a token of my gratitude" Takumi sighed a little and kissed him on the lips. Misaki smirked now.

"Oh I see... he does that to everyone does he? HA! Well... that pervert! " she said smiling a little as she walked away.

"Thanks Chiaki looks like it worked..." Takumi smiled at Chiaki as they sat at a table. Misaki walked over to Sakura and Shizuko who were smiling.

"Oh Misaki... what happened in that room with thag guy..." Sakura asked smirking knowing the truth anyways.

"Nothing we just talked" Misaki replied blushing a little. Sakura stood up and walked next to Misaki and showed her the video. "Look I can explain... we-"

She was cut off by an announcement "ladies and gentlemen we will now be starting the karaoke so please feel free to come to the bar and choose a song to sing and please enjoy yourselfs"

"Sakura ill explain later... like after the party..."

Misaki went to the bar to request a song to sing "I see... good song choice... Misaki.. I never pictured you as a singing type..." Takumi said as he came up behind her and looked over her shoulder

Misaki turned around and looked at him and blushed a little "well... im not good... im just gonna have fun" she smiled softly and kindly at him. He just smiled back.

"Ok your number 6 when your number is called step on stage please" the bar man said. Misaki bowed and walked away and Takumi next to her.

"How's your arm now?" Takumi asked Misaki

"It still hurts a little but its a lot better... thanks..." Misaki replied as she sat at her table.

"Number 6 its your turn please stand on the stage and get ready for the music" The bar man said through the microphone.

"Have fun Misaki" Takumi said as she walked to the stage.

_'she wont be that good. No girls are usually... well... god luck Misaki if people laugh at you dont expect me to help you this time...' _Takumi thought to him self as he smirked a little.

'we welcome to the stage... Misaki Ayuzawa singing If I die young by the band perry Nightcore version"

Sakura started to video on her phone and smiled at Shizuko as the place went quiet as they were all curious to see what Misakis singing voice was like.

"If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours, oh,

And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,

I've never known the lovin' of a woman

But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,

Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?

I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)

The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls..."

She finished the song and everyone was amazed... she sang it like an angel not too soft but not too sharp either it was perfect... Misaki smiked as she finished he song and everyone stood up and clapped. Sakura started filming everyone standing up and clapping as she faced the camera back at Misaki and then ended he video. Over all Takumi was the most suprised he was speechless...

Misaki went back to her table with Sakura and Shizuko and there table was next to Takumi's.

"That was amazing Misaki...where did you learn to sing like that?" Sakura said

Misaki blushed... "no where ive only sang in front of my self for years when i was in my room" Sakura and Shjzuko just smiled.

Takumi placed his hand on her shoulder. She got a fright and turned around. "Your voice is beautiful..." Takumi said with amazement.

Misaki began to blush "thanks... hey wanna do a duet?" Misaki asked then blushed even more realising what she just asked.

Takumi smiled "if you want to... lets go choose a song" Takumi said as he stood up and walked with Misaki to the bar to choose a song.

"wow... that's... shocking... did you see that Shizuko? Misaki blushing while talking to a guy... how cute" Sakura said as she smiled in amazement. Shizuko just smiled and nodded

Misaki and Takumi were arguing over what song when they both found a song. They requested a song and sat at the table. Misaki was blushing as Takumi stared at her.

"number 29 please go to the stage." Misaki blushed as they walked onto stage and everyone looked at them with sparkles in there eyes.

"they look so cute together" someone in the crowd said as Misaki blushed even more.

""This is Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui and they will be preforming a duet of my heart will go on by Celine Dion"

The music started to play as the end of the intro was coming up

_Misaki: Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

_Takumi: Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

_both: Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_Takumi: Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

_Misaki: Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

_Both: Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_Both: You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

_They both finished the song. Takumi also sang like an angel but no where near as good as Misaki. Everyone cheered as they went off stage. Misaki while climbing down the stairs, began to fall as she had lost her footing. Everyone gasped as suddenly something flew by her as she landed on top of it as they hit the floor "T...Takumi?" Misaki said while getting off him. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up looking at Misaki's cute blushing face._

_"are you ok Misaki?" Takumi asked_

_Misaki nodded "it should be me asking you that" Sakura will still recording as she was recording Takumi's and Misaki's duet_

_He just nodded. The party was now finished. Everyone went home now..._


	4. Met once again

Misaki started to walk home to her empty house. She was really missing her family. She wanted to hug them and have a proper good bye before she let. She got to her house and unlocked the door kicking her shoes off then sat on the sofa after getting changed and looked out the window. As she looked a the sky, she could see her family smiling and looking down on her. all apart from her dad who had left long ago and left them in debt. now Misaki, after getting money from all the rewind stuff.

Misaki now had an apartment that was quite far away from her old house but closer to Sakura and Shizuko. She could afford a top floor room so that's where she lived. She sighed as she went to sleep "what a long day..." Misaki laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

_The next day..._

Misaki woke up as she looked at the clock "6:45... well I better get ready..." Misaki said as her first piano lesson was at 9. Misaki sighed as she decided to take a shower then got dressed. it was now 7:59 "hm... lets go out for breakfast..." she decided as she headed out.

She walked around and looked at everyone as they all pointed "hey mommy... isn't that girl the one that lost her family while she was on holiday"

"yeah... don't go near her ever son... she looks like a real meany" the mothers would reply as Misaki would walk by really upset. She finally got to the café she was going to have breakfast at then sat inside. She decided to have 2 pancakes and she loved them after that she headed over to the building for the musicians and vocalists Misaki couldn't remember much from last night as she got a bit drunk so she couldn't remember the karaoke or hugging Takumi.

She finally arrived as the musical building was really big "wow... Misaki muttered under her breath. She entered the building looking amazed as it was like a palace and everything was shining. Misaki got a free entry as one of the people she played the piano with when she was in New York paid for it instead of paying her the money. It must have cost a lot as everyone and everything looked rich.

Misaki signed in at the desk as she went up to the top floor, that is where her lessons were being held Misaki was getting butterflies as she was really exited to play the piano with an actual instructor . She had always self taught so she was really exited. She entered the room and met her instructor. He was a really nice man he was named Phil he was funny but also serious at times. Misaki was told to play a piece so he knew how far she had come. His face lit up.

"I see... you've come this far... I've herd of that piece its really nice, you play it perfectly with a lot of emotion..." Phil said as he looked at her and thought "ok today we will be learning Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata herd of it?"

Misaki nodded and looked quite happy as she had actually previously started to learn it and was half way through. Phil started teaching her the basics. By the way he looked, Phil looked about 25 only a few years older than Misaki and he also looked like the kind of guy you wouldn't want to get in a fight with. "wow... your quite good" Phil said

"thanks... I started learning this song on my piano at my old hose before it got burned down and I never got a chance to finish as I couldn't afford a new piano"

"I hope you don't mind me asking... but if you could afford to come here why couldn't you get a piano?"

"because Lady Merino paid for me becau-"

Misaki got interrupted "wait... _The_ Lady Merino"

Misaki nodded "I was in New York until a few days ago and she insisted I played the piano with her violin... that tune we played will stay in my head forever... it was a beautiful piece..." Phil looked amazed at Misaki as she actually played with Lady Merino... She was the most amazing violinist in the world... She played songs with so much feeling and heart and you literally fell in love with the music like it was your life and the tunes you would never forget... She was truly remarkable

"like I was saying she paid for me as I assisted her at her concert it was all over the news in New York and everywhere I went people were asking how I did it... Why did i do it... If they could have autographs... If I could hook them up with her... it was so annoying yet entertaining.." Phil smiled...

"hey there are a few good violinists in this music academy want me to bring one of the best and you preform a duet im sure they will be honoured to play with you... is it Misaki?" Misaki nodded "right so want me to get someone?"

"if you want to... im fine either way..." Misaki said straight faced.

"great please practice and ill go get them... ill be about 10-15 minutes... Misaki so have a run through Moonlight Sonata for me please" Phil said. Misaki nodded and began to play as Phil smiled to the sound of her playing.

"how remarkable... such a young girl with so much talent... who was her teacher... i wonder... I envy them..." Phil said as he was waking to the violin department asked for a certain student. Misaki had a full run through the song and was nearly finished as Phil and the violinist returned "i would like you to play a piano and violin duet with this student"

"tsk... fine... but why me?"

"because your simply the best violinist"

"but i don't want-"

"she has also played with _the_ Lady Merino..."

The students eyes opened wide "f...fine... ill do it..."

Misaki finished playing as Phil came in "brilliant playing... i have brought the violinist ill leaver you two to greet each other"

Misaki smiled "Thanks Phil" Misaki said

The student sighed "a girl... could have guessed... another fan girl for me to reject... great"

Phil walked out "go on in ill be back in 20 minutes to continue the lesson then you will play the duet..."

"20 minutes... fine..." As Phil walked out the student walked in His eyes opened with shock "Misaki?"

Misaki looked up and looked really pissed off "oh its you again? what do you want this time pervert...?"

Takumi sighed "im the violinist Phil was talking about" He said while waving his violin case at her "so i herd you played with Lady Merino.

Misaki sighed "Phil tell you?" Takumi nodded "i knew it... don't tell anyone it was while i was in New York"

Takumi smirked "so did you enjoy the party last night?"

Misaki was gob smacked "how did you know i was at the party?"

Takumi sighed realising she must have been drunk last night "i saw you enter"

"i don't remember much though..." Takumi was quite relived

"you looked really cute" He said and smirked

Misaki looked really pissed off "SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!" Phil walked in after she said that

"ok settle down Misaki have you chosen the song you're going to do together" Misaki shook her had and Takumi walked over to her

"How about this?" Takumi asked Misaki smiled

"oh... this is what I played with Lady Merino" Takumi looked amazed "lets do this one then" Takumi gave the music sheets to Phil

"here this is the song..." Phil smiled

"i see... Barcarolle Opus 60 hm? I've never herd of that on violin is it possible?"

Misaki sighed "did you hear me Phil? i said that's the song i played with Lady Merino and it sounds even more beautiful with violin and piano than just piano... can me and Takumi do a few rehearsals first?" Phil nodded as Misaki and Takumi rehearsed

While they were playing Takumi looked over at Misaki who had a really concentrated face but it was calming as she moved her hands around on the piano with such ease and care and it made her look so soothing Takumi went back to his concentration and he also sounded amazing. He wasn't as good as Lady Merino but he was amazing. Phil was studying them both as they looked so nice as they played and people started to gather around outside as the sound was flooding through the hall ways. It was so elegant and it made your heart pound as you herd it. it was truly like true love at first sight.

Even though Misaki hated Takumi they played it like they were the closest people in the world and everyone was heart warmed as the song flowed gently through there ears. Finally they finished as they got a round of applause as there was a crowd outside. Both Misaki and Takumi looked up with a shocked face, then at each other them smiled. well... Takumi was smiling at Misaki's cute smiling face.

"hey you two how about from now on you work with each other as a duet pair?" Phil asked and smiled

"sure why not..." Takumi said not letting Misaki speak

"wai-" Misaki was going to speak

"great! this is going to be interesting... just rehearse a few more times they you can head home... good work today... you did amazing Misaki on your first day... so who was originally your teacher before me?"

"my self... I've self taught all my life... your my first teacher"

Both Takumi and Phil were amazed by that

"so Lady Merino didn't even teach you?"

"she offered but i said no thanks..."

Takumi and Phil were even more shocked "why?"

"she's a violinist not a pianist even if she can play piano she wont be as good..." Takumi and Phil sighed as Misaki was right and then dropped the subject.

They rehearsed it a few more times before heading home. They walked together neither of them knew why though until they got to the apartments and walked in together "i didn't think you would walk with me back to my apartment Misaki... you didn't have too" Takumi said trying to flatter himself

"what do you mean? i live here... actually on the top floor"

"... so do i... what is your door number..."

"691"

"... mines 690" They looked at each other

"YOU MEAN MY NEW NEIGHBOUR IS THE PERVERTED ALIEN!" Misaki shouted

"shh... your going to get us kicked out" Takumi said

Misaki sighed "what ever... just don't piss me off ok? its bad enough we now have to work with each other"

Takumi laughed "i envy you... you got to meet Lady Merino and she even offered to tech you"

Misaki smiled "maybe one time ill ask if she will meet you and do a duet with you too" Takumi's eyes opened wide

"seriously?" Misaki nodded and smiled "thanks... Misaki..."

"i still hate you though..." Takumi just smiled

"ill see you tomorrow Misaki..." Takumi said as they reached their rooms. Misaki just nodded then entered her room

"what ever... you stupid perverted alien..." She closed her door as Takumi smiled then closed his too.


	5. The ill Misaki

"tsk... what's with him... if I knew he lived here before I moved, I wouldn't have lived here... I swear if he annoys me one bit im going to kill him..." Misaki said to her self and sat on the safe and put her hand on her fore head with flushed cheeks "I don't feel to well..." She sighed and laid on the sofa looking out the window. She started to close her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

_The next day_

_"Knock Knock"_

Misaki woke up and looked at the door "um... who is it?"

"its Takumi..."

Misaki sighed and walked to the door opening it "what do you want..." her cheeks were still Flushed and everything was spinning

"I was wondering if you had a... hey Misaki are you ok?"

Misaki began to fall but Takumi caught her. He carried her princess style and Misaki tried to pull away.

"Put me down you pervert!" She shouted.

He smiled then walked over to the sofa and gently laid her down. He phoned Phil saying that Misaki wasn't very well so they were both going to take a day off so Takumi could look after her. Misaki was resting on her sofa as Takumi knelt on the floor in front of her and smiled at her sleeping face.

Takumi stood up and went to the kitchen and got a wet cloth and an bowl of water. He checked her temperature then he placed the wet cloth on her forehead and let out a sigh Takumi went home quickly to get his laptop and then sat on the floor in Misaki's apartment and started sorting his bills on the laptop. Misaki began coughing and Takumi looked at her. "Misaki?" She was still asleep. Takumi walked over to her and put a blanket over her and gently lifted her head and placed a soft pillow there.

He checked her temperature again. It was still high. Misaki began to slowly awaken as Takumi was putting a fresh wet cloth on her head and there faces were really close to each other. "w...what are you doing here...?" Misaki asked in a tired voice. Misaki was blushing but it just looked like her flushed cheeks were reddening.

"well I did come to ask if you had a pair of scissors I could borrow then you got dizzy and fainted right in front of me so I phoned Phil and asked him for a day off and I've been looking after you since."

Misaki sighed "you didn't have to..." She looked at his laptop but she couldn't see the screen "is that yours?"

Takumi nodded "yeah I was also sorting my bills... are you ok?"

"my head still hurts but... Thanks..." Takumi smiled. Misaki sat up so Takumi didn't have to sit on the floor and he sat next to her on the sofa. "are you finished your bills?" Takumi nodded.

Takumi's eyes opened wide as he felt something on his arm. He looked down at Misaki and saw she had fallen back asleep on his arm. He smiled and gently moved his arm and put it round Misaki. Misaki wasn't asleep yet but if she wasn't ill she would kill him but she didn't have the strength to pull back so she went to sleep. Takumi smiled and since he hadn't had a lot of sleep the night before he also went to sleep.

Sakura was outside the building with Shizuko as they looked up "wow... and Misaki really lives on the top floor?... it must be nice... im happy she gave us her address"

"I still think we should have called" Shizuko added. Sakura shrugged as they went upstairs They reached the top floor

"687... 688... 689... 690... 691 here it is..." Sakura said

They both looked at the door and saw it slightly open still "hm... its unlocked..."

Sakura nodded as she pushed it open "we're entering Misaki.. its Sakura and Shiz..." She saw her and as she said "hey Shizuko... isn't that Misaki and 'the perverted alien' Sleeping on the sofa in each others arms" He made quotation marks with her fingers when she said the perverted alien.

Takumi woke up at the sound of voices "um... hello are you Misaki's friends...?"

"yes what the hell is happening here?!" Shizuko shouted

"shh..." Takumi replied as he put his finger to his lips "Misaki fell ill... she's fallen asleep so I was looking after her and she fell asleep... that's all" he whispered

"oh... we will come by later... please tell Misaki we stopped by... we will be leaving now.. please excuse us..." Sakura said as she bowed and walked out with Shizuko quietly closing the door behind them. They got down stairs "don't you think they looked soo cute together..." Sakura had sparkles in her eyes. Shizuko looked at Sakura and smiled.

"yeah..."

They left the building. Takumi smiled as he slowly and carefully moved away from Misaki not waking her up and he went to the kitchen. Misaki was still asleep on the sofa. Takumi put on an apron and started to make Misaki some of his special home made soup. Misaki, as Takumi was just finishing making the soup, woke up. She could smell the most divine smell as she walked to the kitchen.

She looked through the door and saw Takumi cooking "what are you doing?" Misaki asked in a tired tone. Takumi got a fright and looked at her.

"oh... Misaki you startled me... im cooking you some soup... you need to eat and soups the best thing when your ill..." Takumi replied "oh and also Sakura and Shizuko I think it was... stopped by earlier..."

"hm... I wonder why..."

"beats me because even if you weren't ill... you would have been at Seika"

"Seika?"

Takumi sighed "that's the name of the music school we go to"

"oh..."

Takumi just laughed as he picked up 2 bowls and put some soup in each of them. One for him and one for Misaki. He set both of the bowls on the table and then got two spoons and gave one to Misaki. They sat that the table as Misaki began to cough again

"are you ok Misaki"

"yeah im fine..." Misaki tried some soup. "wow... this is really good... where did you learn to cook?"

Takumi smiled "when I was about 12 I took cooking classes..."

"wow... amazing... Ive never cooked anything..." Misaki admitted "but I don't care..." Misaki continued doing work on her laptop, that she started last night, while she was eating.

Takumi sighed "you over worked yourself Misaki... you need a break take the rest of the day off"

"I CANT!" Misaki slammed her laptop shut.

"why not..."

"because I just got a job and its first day today... I cant afford not to go"

Takumi sighed again "I understand... but cant you phone up and tell them why"

"no... my new boss isn't like that... he's nothing like Phil... He is strict... besides im feeling better now!"

Takumi sighed. He went and washed the dishes after they had both finished and said "fine... but if you need anything before you go please just knock at my door" Takumi said then left "see you.."

Misaki sighed as she picked up her uniform "wow... he was right... that soup really helped i feel 1,000,000 times better now! Im going to work now... i love you mom... sis... " she said then left the house. She saw her taxi and walked up to it

"and where too miss?" The taxi driver asked as Misaki was stepping into the taxi

"the hospital please..." Misaki replied. Her and the taxi driver had a nice conversation on the way to the hospital. After about 10 minutes they arrived at the hospital. "Thank you for the ride... can you pick me up at 9pm please?" Misaki asked the taxi driver as she paid him and stepped out the car

"sure... its my job... I will see you then" The taxi driver said then drove off.

Misaki waved then walked into the hospital. She walked up to the reception and signed in. "good afternoon... You must be Misaki Ayuzawa... the boss is waiting for you on the second floor in room e-15... I'm Shouichirou Yukimura congratulations on your new job... its not often a new comer is 20 minutes early..." He said

Misaki smiled "thank you... nice to mean you Shouichirou" Misaki said

"don't keep the boss waiting..." He said with a smile and wave as she began to walk off.

Misaki smiled back "i wont... thank you" She waved and then went to greet her new boss. She entered her bosses office.

"hello... nice to meet you Misaki Ayuzawa I'm Soutarou Kanou, your new boss"

"hello nice to meet you... thank you for letting me work here, Im sure I wont let you down"

"good... that's what I like to here... most of our staff are very kind and I hope you get along with most of them... I see you have your uniform, the changing rooms are in the staff room you will find them around the hospital, the nearest one is around the corner... if you have any problems please come to my office and tell me"

"i will thank you... please excuse me" Misaki bowed and left

Misaki then went to the staff room and got changed into her work clothes which was a nurse uniform Misaki sighed "wow... its so short and flashy... why cant the dresses be longer..." She stepped out as there was a lot of nurses and doctors surround her

"WELCOME!" they all shouted Misaki just smiled

"thank you..." Misaki replied with a bow _'This is a bit embarrassing... everyone seeing me like this... why is my uniform shorter than other girls... how... embarrassing' _Misaki thought to her self.

At that moment someone burst through the doors and ran into the bosses office "Sorry im late Shouichirou... there was a traffic jam"

"try not to let it happen again or I will punish you!"

"sorry..." He said and walked out the office. He all ready had his uniform on... _'great by the looks of the crowd there's a new girl joining today... maybe another confession...'_ He started to walk by as he saw Misaki laughing with everyone and his eyes opened wide "M...Misaki?" He said he looked at her face then looked down at her dress and blushed for a few seconds seeing it was shorter than everyone elses. Misaki looked over at him

Misaki's eyes opened wide "T...Takumi?!" Misaki shouted. Everyone was shocked as Misaki knew the hottest guy and he knew Misaki.

**_Sorry for the late update everyone I've been busy with my singing exams and my piano playing and my medic studies I've been exhausted here is the latest update please review!_**


	6. The new job

"T...Takumi?!" Misaki shouted

Everyone looked at Takumi. I see... so this is the job you were talking about..." A patient rushed in so all the doctors and nurses ran off remembering there job "Misaki can we talk later...?" Misaki nodded as Takumi ran off with the patient. Another patient came in. She had a bad head and leg injury so she had to be serious.

Misaki was assigned to it and was told to work by her self so the boss could see if she was an expert or not. The boss was watching through the window as Misaki started to treat the patient. She started by checking her blood pressure and things like that then went onto her head. she bandaged it up and the same with her leg.

She did it so they would be secure. Takumi was finished with his patient and also watched as he wasn't busy at the minute. Misaki took the patient for an x-ray and then went back to the room and continued treating the patient. The way Misaki did it she looked like an expert and she didn't waste a second. Now she had a crowd. She was amazing, everyone was amazed. She was kind to her patient and informed her with things with a smile to make her feel comfortable and then finally finished the patient and did it perfectly. Everyone as she left the room cheered. Misaki just sighed and then smiled.

"The patient has a fractured fibula and her heart rate is normal and her head is just grazed and has a bump breaths 16 per minute" Takumi was amazed that a Nurse with no experience was at the level as a doctor.

"well done Misaki... You have just completed the first 7 stages of being a nurse on 1 patient... That's a new record in nurse history... How did you do it?"

"well... my mom before she passed, was one of the best doctors in this hospital and she taught me medics for about 3 month but then I had to go to new York and that's when she passed..." Everyone was shocked by the little story Misaki just told

"im sorry for your loss... did you mom happen to be called Minako Ayuzawa?"

Misaki wasn't shocked her mother was well known "yes she was..."

He looked a little upset "i see... everyone back to work!"

"ok!" everyone shouted

Misaki went and started preparing medicines and Takumi came over "hey Misaki" He said

Misaki turned around and looked at him "hi Takumi..."

"that's new... you calling me Takumi"

"well... we're at work... I have no choice..." Misaki replied with a blush

Takumi stood in front of her and placed his hands on the table either side of her. "oh? is that so? Misaki?"

Misaki blushed and pushed him away "get away from me"

Takumi didn't move "why? is it making you feel uncomfortable?"

Misaki shoved him away and ran to the door way "yes... keep away from me... you pervert..." She said then left the room

Takumi's eyes opened wide "Misaki wait..." He went after her. He got round the corner and Misaki was out of sight. In fact she was in a room helping another patient.

" your needed." He sighed

"on my way..."

Misaki was treating a child that had just been In a car crash and his mom didn't make it alive and he was crying. Misaki fixed up his wounds and then sat on the bed beside him "its ok... please don't cry..."

"BUT MY MOMMY!" he yelled and cried even more. Misaki wrapped her arms around him to comfort him

"my mommys the same... I know how you feel... here..." She pulled out a lolly pop. "have this you will feel a bit better. He ate the lolly pop and looked up at Misaki

"what happened to your mommy miss?"

Misaki looked at him "she died in a fire"

"oh im sorry..."

"no... its ok... I love talking about my mommy" Misaki smiled "don't worry... every second your mommy will be watching you. smiling at you. making sure your ok... you cant see her but she can see you... she will watch you grow up and be happy... don't worry one day you will also love to talk about your mommy and you will smile thinking about her... try it... tell me a memory you had with her..." Misaki said with a smile.

Misaki's boss was outside listening to what was happening

"well... on my birthday 2 month ago... my mommy surprised me by taking me to a bouncy castle and she came on with me and she fell over all the time and laughed with me" The little boy began to smile and his tears stopped falling. He looked amazed at me when he stopped crying "IT WORKED!" the boy shouted with a smile.

Misaki smiled back "see? you feel happy now!" The boy hugged Misaki

"Thank you so much!" Misaki smiled at him and hugged him back

"i must be going now I will come back later I promise" Misaki said as she stood up

"bye!" the boy shouted with a smile as he sucked on the lolly pop

Misaki waved and opened the curtain then closed it as she left "oh... boss... you startled me" She said

"that was really nice Misaki... Ive never seen a nurse make a child happy before..." said Soutarou

Misaki smiled "is there any more patients for me to see to?"

"yeah there is one across the hall 21 year old female Sakura Hanazono..."

"wait... Sakura?"

"do you know her?"

"yes she's my best friend..."

"oh I see... don't worry she's just here for a baby check-up"

"oh that's good..." Misaki replied and walked over to the waiting room "um... Sakura Hanazono...?" Misaki shouted

"here!... hey Kuuga are you coming?"

"yeah... im coming..." he replied. They followed the nurse to the room and they had no idea it was Misaki. They reached the room

"ok just through there" Misaki pointed into the room and Sakura laid on the bed and Kuuga sat on the chair next to her and held her hand. Misaki looked at them and smiled. "hello..."

"hello..." they had no idea it was Misaki

"can you please introduce yourselves?" Misaki asked them

"im Kuuga and this is my fiancé Sakura"

Misaki smiled "i thought so..."

"what do you mean?" Sakura asked

"my name is Nurse Ayuzawa I will be assisting you today" Misaki said with a smile. Sakura and Kuugas eyes opened wide

"Misaki?" Kuuga said

"long time no see Kuuga" Misaki said with a smile "anyways time for your sound wave" Misaki said as she pulled Sakuras shirt up and placed something on her stomach "hm... I see..."

"what is it Misaki?" Sakura asked Misaki with a worried sound in her tone

Misaki smiled "would you like to know the sexes of your babies?"

"wait... did you say babies?" Sakura asked as her and Kuuga looked at each other both looking amazed

"yes... congratulations your having twins..." Misaki smiled at them

"yes we would like to know...!" Sakura said with excitement

"well your having a baby girl and a baby boy!" Misaki said

"that's amazing!" Said Kuuga

Sakura smiled at Misaki "so how long have you worked here?"

"oh I just started today..."

"oh... OHH and you seemed pretty cosy sleeping in 'the perverted aliens' arms earlier"

"I was ill... turns out he's my neighbour, he's my partner in my music class and he works here too... how unfair..." Takumi herd Misaki's voice and stood outside listening

Sakura laughed "but you love him don't you"

"n-no..." Misaki began to blush

"oh? then how come your stuttering and blushing so hard

"because im still ill... my cheeks are just flushed and I have a speech problem..." Misaki began to blush even more and Kuuga started laughing

"chill Misaki im just joking... anyways if we are done here we must be going..."

"yes you may leave... I have other patients to see to... ill see you guys later..." Misaki said as she left

"unfair?" Takumi said as he walked next to Misaki after she left

"aah! Takumi you scared me..." Misaki replied. "what were you doing here"

"well I was walking by when I herd your voice... im sorry about earlier..."

"no I should be the one saying sorry... I shouldn't of reacted the way I did..." She replied

Takumi smiled "its ok..." a patient gets rushed in "ill talk later Misaki please wait for me after shift"

"um... sure but why?"

"just do it." another patient got rushed in and Misaki went with them. it was a man who had just been in a house fire and Misaki looked a little upset but still treated him as he was on the edge of life. Takumi's patient was the mans wife who was in a worse state than he was. Misaki had an assistant this time and so did Takumi. They both treated there patients and they both survived. It was finally the end of shift and they went and got changed.

"what a long day... im beat..." Misaki said as she stretched "hm... so I have piano tomorrow for 3 hours I need to go shopping then go to work... its going to be a long day... ugh..."

"it always is..." Takumi said as he was right behind Misaki and it startled her.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!" Misaki said as she turned around and saw she was really close to Takumi and blushed

He smiled "doing what?"

"scaring me you pervert!"

Takumi laughed. "sorry"

"so what did you want?"

"wanna go watch a movie with me... I got enough money... its your choice"

"I dunno... I have a long day tomorrow"

"so do I..."

"fine... but only this once...!"

"great" They got in the taxi and went to the movies.

Misaki started thinking _'wow this is just like a-'_

"like a date" Takumi said

"what the hell? why are you reading my mind" Misaki asked with confusion

"I wasn't... I was just thinking the same thing"

"tsk... what ever you stupid perverted alien" They arrived at the movie theatre and Misaki looked gob smacked. "wow... this is like a castle..."

"yeah... its quite expensive..."

**Again... sorry for the late update my singing exams are getting near and I need to practice and I've been away for the weekend. The next update will be sometime in the next 2-3 days!**


	7. The first date

Misaki sighed and didn't even look at Takumi as she knew he would just tease her. He looked at her "aw come on Misa~chan don-"

"wait... Misa~chan? who said you could call me that?"

"who said you could call me a stupid perverted alien?" Misaki sighed

"what ever..."

Takumi smiled "as I was saying _Misa~chan... _don't look so bored on our first date..."

"I DONT LIKE YOU... YOU DRAGGED ME ALONG AND I DIDNT EVEN AGREE TO THIS!" Misaki blushed

"well... that's not how I remember it... you said 'whatever' remember... you could have just went home" Takumi added

"SHUT UP! you annoy me..." Misaki said as the taxi quickly stopped.

"Come on Misa~chan lets go watch that movie..." Misaki nodded and sighed

_'what's wrong with me... why am I blushing so hard...? I don't have romantic feelings for this stupid perverted alien...' _Misaki thought to her self.

"what film genre do you want to watch? Horror, romance, action, drama?" Takumi asked

"I like horror... can we watch one of those?"

"sure... Horrors my favourite too..."

"im not like other girls... I hate romance... I bet you've seen loads of them with other girls am I right?"

"no..."

"your girlfriend?"

"don't have one..."

"boyfriend?"

"are you trying to call me gay?"

"n-no..."

"good... your the first girl I've ever watched a movie with"

Misaki began to blush even more "shut up you pervert! we haven't watched it yet... I can easily go home"

Takumi smiled "you wouldn't..." He grabbed Misaki's hand as they walked in

"WHAT THE HELL! GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" Misaki yelled and tried to pull her hand back and blushed

"now now... don't behave like that..." Takumi didn't let go of her hand. Misaki finally gave in and stopped trying to pull away and in fact grabbed his hand too. Takumi's eyes opened wide as she did so and he looked at her.

Misaki blushed even more and looked at him "don't tease me about this later... I just gave in..."

Takumi laughed "not making any promises... hey Misa~chan... if you get scared during the movie you can hug into me if you want" Takumi said with a smirk

Misaki blushed even more (if that's possible) "shut up you stupid perverted alien! why would i do that?!"

"then why are you blushing so hard"

"I-im, still ill"

"then why are you stuttering? are you lying to me?"

"no I have a speech problem..."

"ok fine whatever... Misa~chan"

"WILL YOU STOP-"

"shh... lower your voice"

They went to buy the tickets while Takumi was still holding Misaki's hand and all the other girls looked disappointed as a hot guy was taken... or so they thought.

_'I hate to say this... but... Takumi was right... why WAS I blushing so hard... why WAS I stuttering... grrr! im soo pissed off' _Misaki thought to her self

"come on Misa~chan we're going to miss the movie"Takumi tugged on her hand and Misaki began to blush again remembering she was holding his hand.

"c...coming!" Misaki said as she walked next to him "so why are you still holding my hand may I ask?"

"well this way girls think im going out with you and wont come running over..."

"seriously...? is that all?"

"yeah... but trust me its annoying"

"haha baka"

"what? how am I a baka"

"you could have just told me..."

"but I didn't kno-"

"if you told me I would have been fine all along... i thought you were just trying to piss me off"

"yeah... I was trying to do that too..."

Misaki glared at Takumi. He smiled "haha I was joking..."

"shut up..." Misaki replied with a sigh.

They sat down in there seats ready to watch the movie and Misaki's eves opened wide when Takumi pulled his hand away. He looked at her. "thanks..."

"for what?" Misaki clenched her fist as her hand suddenly got colder and she felt lonely.

"helping me so girls didn't come running over like they always do"

"oh... its ok.." Takumi smiled at Misaki and she turned to face the movie screen "its starting..." Takumi nodded.

Misaki started to watch the movie and Takumi looked at Misaki. They both had 3-D glasses on and Misaki was loving the movie. Takumi started watching it too. Misaki got a but scared at one part and quickly hugged Takumi... Takumi got a fright and looked down at her and smiled.

The movie finally finished and they handed their glasses back in and Takumi smiled at Misaki "ooh Misa~chan you seemed a little scared in that movie"

"no I wasn't..."

"then why did you start hugging me during it? could it be you have romantic feelings for me?" Misaki went to punch Takumi but he caught her fist. "why do you always use violence when you cant answer my questions?"

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID PERVERTED ALIEN!"

"bu-"

"no! im going home... ill get another taxi..."

"bu-"

"don't even think about saying anything back!" Takumi sighed as Misaki walked off

"but what about the fan girls...?"

_'why did I shout at him... he didn't really do anything wrong... apart from piss me off... but im use to that so why did I...'_ Misaki thought

_'did I do something? oh Misaki... im sorry... what's wrong with me? why am I this close to a girl...? maybe I have romantic feelings for her... hm... I don't know...' _Takumi thought.

Misaki was waiting out in the pouring rain for a taxi and Takumi looked at her "oh Misaki..." Takumi walked over to her.

"im sorry Takumi... I didn't mean to shout..." Takumi smiled

"its ok... hey I have something for you"

"what is it Taku-" Misaki's eyes opened wide and a massive blush hit her cheeks as she could feel Takumi's breathing on her face... She looked at him kissing her... Takumi had his eyes closed as he pulled away. Misaki slapped him.

"what the hell? you pervert!"

"I could have seen this coming"

"baka!" Misaki went to walk off as Takumi grabbed her arm and put his hand up as a taxi came

"come on Misaki the taxi's here" He dragged her into the taxi and she was blushing really hard. They got home and Misaki ran up the stairs and didn't even look at Takumi. "what the hell was that? stupid pervert..." Misaki said as she placed her hand on her lips.


	8. Another busy day

"Hi Sakura... im fine thank you how are you and the babies...? Great! im sorry I can't come with you tomorrow... im really busy I have my piano lesson until 12pm then I need to go and do a bit of shopping then I have work... um I don't think im busy at the weekend... oh I see you and Kuuga have a date on Saturday... yes! im free on Sunday... great see you then... bye!"

Misaki ended the phone call with Sakura and sat on her sofa with arms around her legs and her feet on the sofa in front of her. She placed her head on her knees "stupid Usui... wait... since when did I call him Usui...? ah well he's stupid either way... I mean we just met about a week ago and now he kissed me what was he thinking? Stupid perverted alien..."

Misaki sighed and laid on the sofa with a blanket over herself and went to sleep.

* * *

_th__e next day..._

***beep beep beep***

Misaki sighed as her alarm went off. "7am... great... I need a shower..." Misaki said as she went into the shower. Half an hour later Takumi knocked at the door "Hello Misaki...? hm..." Takumi opened the door "hm... well she's home..." He went and sat on the sofa closing the door behind him. He couldn't hear the shower either so he didn't know Misaki was in there... Misaki finally got out the shower and put a towel round her self as she got another one and rubbed her hair with it. She opened the bathroom door and walked out and her eyes opened wide as she saw Takumi...

There was an awkward silence for about 10 seconds and both Misaki and Takumi blushed and then Misaki snapped back into reality and she ran into the bathroom "USUI! YOU PERVERTED ALIEN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Takumi looked a little shocked "did you just call me Usui... that makes a change..."

"THATS NOT THE POINT! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" they were both still blushing

"I was wondering if you had any scissors... I did knock but I got bored of waiting and the door was unlocked so I walked in..."

Misaki sighed "what ever... turn away as I grab my clothes"

"Wh-" Misaki opened the door and Takumi turned away as Misaki was blushing madly and got her clothes then went back to the bathroom. Takumi faced her as she was walking back to the bathroom

"no peeking you pervert got it?!"

"I know... I wasn't planning on doing..." Takumi said then sighed

"good"

Misaki got ready and walked back out after 5 minutes. She got Takumi the scissors he wanted and she gave them to him. "thanks"

Misaki sighed and sat next to him and put the TV on and went on her laptop and started doing a lot of work.

"you look busy..."

"yeah... believe it or not... I don't have to do as much today as I do every other day... I have to sort out stuff from my house before it got burned down... im getting all the bills that still need to be paid and I have to sort out all the things that I could get money for that were lost in the fire... then I have to do my bills and everything like that..." Misaki sighed

"wow... you sound busy... want me to help?"

"no thanks..." Misaki closed her laptop and went to the kitchen and made some cereal "hey have you ate yet?"

"no why?"

"what some cereal?"

"uh... sure thanks" Takumi stood up and walked into the kitchen. Misaki had a towel around her neck as her hair was still a little wet. Misaki opened the cupboard and stood un her tip toes reaching for the cereal. Takumi smiled as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Misaki blushed and turned around looking at him

"what the hell are you doing?" Misaki asked with a blush

Takumi smiled and didn't answer. Misaki sighed as Takumi pulled away. "you pervert..." Misaki added as she reached up for the cereal and got it and slammed it on his chest as she walked to the fridge and got out some milk. "help yourself to milk and sugar..."

"thanks" They both started eating. after a while they both finished. Misaki washed the dishes and Takumi dried them.

"thanks Takumi..." Misaki rubbed her hair with the towel as she plugged her straighteners in and sat on her chair in front of her mirror and started straightening her hair

Takumi walked up behind her. "want me to do the back for you?"

"sure that would be a big help thanks..." Misaki finished doing the sides of her hair and gave the straighteners to Takumi and he started doing her hair.

Misaki blushed as she looked at Takumi through the mirror and saw him doing her hair really carefully. "ok done... here..." He gave her the straighteners

"thanks... OUCH!" Misaki said as she burned her hand on them. Takumi grabbed Misaki's arm and put her hand under could water to help the burn

"are you ok...?"

"yeah... it just hurts a little..."

"sorry..."

"no... its not your fault... it was an accident..." Misaki looked at the clock "its fine... we need to go... we're going to be late..."

Takumi nodded "if your sure... lets go..." Takumi grabbed an ice-pack from Misaki's draw as they left to go to their piano lesson.

* * *

_half an hour later..._

they arrived Seika's music academy. They walked in and signed in at the reception. They then walked up to the music room

"ah... Usui and Misaki welcome back! are you feeling better today Misaki

"yes thanks Phil"

"good! ok lets begin your 2nd lesson... um... Misaki is your hand ok?"

"yeah... I burned it this morning... its fine though I will be able to play still but not at my best..."

"ok... so today we will be continuing on Beethoven's moonlight sonata... are you ok with that?" Takumi and Misaki nodded as Takumi got out his violin and started tuning it. Misaki did a warm upon the piano and played it like she was fine.

"ok let us begin..."

they were rehearsing for 2 hours. "ok are you ready to play it together now?" They both nodded "good... Misaki you start..." Phil started recording the two of them on his camera and he signalled Misaki to start. Misaki nodded as she played a short intro and then Takumi joined in. People started to come up outside and listen to their amazing playing.

You couldn't even tell Misaki was injured, she was playing it so well... They finally finished the piece, Phil finished the video and everyone clapped... some how it didn't surprise them people were listening out side but what did surprise them... The Musical instructors were stood outside listening too.

"I see... very well played... these are the best students I have ever herd play... how long have these been going to this school Phil?"

"well... Takumi here has been coming for about 2 years now and Misaki here has just started this is her 2nd lesson... she has self taught for... how many years?"

"6 years..." Misaki added

"wow... truly remarkable..." The music instructor said "would you two like to preform at a music concert this coming Saturday?"

Takumi and Misaki looked at each other and both smiles "yes..." they both said

"great... there will also be the special guests UxMishi" Misaki smiled and she knew that sakura would be there for Kuuga.

"ok well be here on Saturday at 12pm and then we will go... see you then..." He said then left. Everyone was amazed.

"wow... you guys must be really good... the man who was just here... never compliments anyone!" Phil said

"really...? how amazing..." Misaki looked at the clock "goodness Usui we're going to be late for work... we must be going... see you tomorrow Phil..." Takumi and Misaki left and headed to the hospital.

* * *

_at the hospital..._

they both signed in "2 minutes early... that was close..." Takumi said as he walked into the main part of the hospital with Misaki

"yeah... we better get changed..." Takumi nodded and they both went to the staff room and got changed. They both walked out and Misaki blushed as she remembered how short her dress was... "great..."

Takumi smiled at Misaki as they both left the staff room. They then instantly started work. "Misaki can you assist me with this patient... they're loosing blood and fast. A beeping was coming from the patients bed. Misaki speed walked to the bed as her and Takumi started to treat the patient. They operated on the patient and finished after 20 minutes and the patient lived. They exited the room and Misaki took her bloody plastic gloves off as she threw them in the bin

"whew... that was close..."

"yeah... thanks for your help... if it wasn't for you we could have lost her..."

"its ok... its our job right?"

"yeah..." They continued with there job until the end of shift. Misaki was just about to go and get changed as someone ran up to her.

"MISAKI!"

"oh... Minahu is something wrong?" She was Misaki's new friend.

"its Takumi... He's hurt..." Miskai's eyes opened wide as she went running with Minahu "he was seeing to a patient when someone walked up to him and stabbed him with one of the medical tools... Its not life threatening but your one of the best nurses and so you can save him..."

"ok I understand" She got to Takumi and looked at him laid on the bed bleeding...

**Sorry for the late update... please review!**


	9. Injured Takumi

_previously..._

"its Takumi... He's hurt..." Misaki's eyes opened wide as she went running with Minahu "he was seeing to a patient when someone walked up to him and stabbed him with one of the medical tools... Its not life threatening but your one of the best nurses and so you can save him..."

"ok I understand" She got to Takumi and looked at him laid on the bed bleeding...

* * *

Misaki ran over to Takumi "ok Minahu please help me" She said. Takumi looked at Misaki as she was fully concentrated. Misaki began to treat Takumi and gave him some numbing pills before operating. Misaki was a bit worried. Takumi grabbed Misaki's wrist.

"don't worry Misaki be calm..."

"im trying..."

"pretend im just a normal patient... picture me as that patient we worked on earlier..."

"ok..." Misaki took a deep breath in and started treating Takumi as he was in quite a lot of pain "Minahu please get me some bandages" Misaki continued treating Takumi and finished after about 30 Minutes. "done..." Misaki sighed in relief. Takumi was laid on the hospital bed.

"well done Misaki..." Said Soutarou as he walked in.

"thanks..."

"the police are on there way right now... How are you so professional?"

"well like ive said before my mum taught me for a little while and ive been reading a medic book for about 2 months now..."

"wow... if you keep it up I will promote you..." Misaki smiled. Soutarou walked out.

"ill do my best..." Takumi looked at Misaki with a smile but he was still in a lot of pain

"thank you Misaki..." Misaki looked at Takumi and smiled as she walked over and sat on the chair next to his bed. Takumi grabbed Misaki's arm "im sorry about last night Misaki..."

Misaki looked at him "last night...? oh..." Misaki blushed "never do that again without my permission got it?!" Takumi smiled

"oh without your permission? so that means I can still do it?"

Misaki began to blush and didn't reply. Takumi smiled at that "do you think you will be ok to preform on Saturday still?"

"well... its Wednesday today... I have a few days to recover... ill be fine..."

"ok..." Takumi smiled at Misaki

"I wouldn't miss it for the world... we're gonna be on TV too..."

Misaki looked at him "it doesn't bother me... Me and Lady Merino are all over the news in new York and on YouTube... how annoying..."

"wait YouTube?"

"yeah..."

"let me see... im curious..."

Misaki sighed "do you have too see it...?"

"yes... if your my partner I need to know about your music history..."

Misaki sighed again "ok 2 minutes..." Misaki found the video and plugged her ipad into the TV and sat on the chair next to Takumi and played the video. It started playing and Takumi was amazed... a lot of nurses and doctors also came round watching it not knowing it was Misaki as she looked so different with her make up and hair differently.

"wow... who is that... she's soo pretty... is that lady Merino next to her... wow..." The doctors would gossip between then self's

The video finished and Takumi looked amazed "wow..."

_"and that was Lady Merino and her one time assistant Misaki Ayuzawa..." _It said at the end of the video... Misaki was shocked it mentioned her name

"M...Misaki? that was you!?" They all shouted

"yeah... well... it was only by chance I got to play with her and-"

"THAT IS SO AWESOME!" They all shouted. Soutarou walked over to the crowd of nurses and doctors.

"what are you all doing slacking off work?"

"Misaki played with Lady Merino... we were watching her on YouTube..." someone said

"get back to work... all of you..." Takumi smiled

"I would if I could..."

"how come you didn't see it coming Usui? you always dodge attacks and punches and save people just in time so... how did you get hurt...?"

"I jumped in front of a my patient that the tool was meant to hit..."

"oh..." Misaki was changing Takumi's bedding then brought him a glass of water and set it on the table beside him. She then lent over and placed a fresh wet cloth on his head. He blushed a little as Misaki's chest was in his face... Misaki was unaware about it though. She looked down at Takumi's blushing face "are you ok? your face is red..." Misaki moved away and prepared an injection for Takumi.

"yeah... im fine..." Misaki faced Takumi and he looked shocked when he saw the needle "I need an injection?"

"yeah... if you have it you can leave later on today and go home..."

"fine..." Takumi stuck his arm our while Misaki carefully injected it into him. He flinched as it first entered his arm but after that he was fine. Misaki took the needle out and put a plaster on Takumi's arm and he looked at her. She blushed a little then moved away

"done... you will be discharged in 1 hour after the medicine flows through your body and we know it wont have any symptoms... wait... you probably all ready know don't you..." Takumi nodded "I could have guessed... I need to go and see to other patients now..."

"wait Misaki...!"

"what...?"

"did you really stay here all night with me?"

"well... I was here for about 30 minutes then I went to work... I've been working ever since"

"did you not sleep?"

"no... pulling all-nighters are child play for me..." He sighed and laid down and sighed. A patient was rushed through the doors so Misaki went with them. Takumi watched her go with them

"be careful Misaki..."

Misaki began to instantly treat the patient and this was the worst yet... The patient was on the verge of dying Misaki had to be extra careful and it was harder since Takumi wasn't there to help this time.

* * *

_40 minutes later..._

Misaki walked into the room Takumi was in "ok you have been discharged 20 minutes early... ill take you home..."

"thanks..." Misaki walked up to Takumi and put his arm around her neck and supported him as he stood up. She signed him out and then her self as she supported him and walked him to the taxi

"can you walk...?"

"yeah thanks..." Misaki opened the taxi door for Takumi and helped him in. After he got in Misaki climbed in and gave the taxi driver there address as they headed home. Misaki looked really upset though and Takumi could tell something was bothering her but he didn't want to ask what...

They finally arrived back home as Misaki paid the taxi driver and headed out the taxi. Misaki helped Takumi out and helped him to the lift. "thanks Misaki..."

"its ok..." Misaki still looked a little upset and it was really bugging Takumi. They stepped inside the lift and headed up to the top floor.

"I guess ill see you later... See you-" Takumi was saying

"wait..."

"what is it..?"

"let me look after you for today... I don't know what will happen as you are in your case right now... its better if someone looks after you..."

Takumi's eyes opened wide "ok... come on in..."

_'I prefer it this way... something is wrong with her... and I didn't want her to stay home alone either while she is like that...' _Takumi thought

"wow..." Misaki said as she entered Takumi's apartment "its so neat and tidy..." Misaki said as she took a quick look around the apartment. Misaki then walked Takumi to the sofa and gently sat him down on it. Misaki got him a blanket and a pillow from his room and placed it on the sofa next to him.

"please excuse me for one moment im just going to the bathroom" Takumi nodded as Misaki walked out the door

"you can go to mine..."

"no... I prefer my own..." Misaki ran out the door and into her apartment. She locked her self in the bathroom and began to cry as she pulled out her knife... 1 cut... 2 cuts... 3 cuts... 4 cuts... and more as she slowly started to cut her arms...

**sorry for the late update... I wrote it all and I accidently deleted it... oops...**


	10. Takumi's house

_previously..._

"please excuse me for one moment im just going to the bathroom" Takumi nodded as Misaki walked out the door

"you can go to mine..."

"no... I prefer my own..." Misaki ran out the door and into her apartment. She locked her self in the bathroom and began to cry as she pulled out her knife... 1 cut... 2 cuts... 3 cuts... 4 cuts... and more as she slowly started to cut her arms...

* * *

Takumi had a gut feeling as Misaki hadn't returned yet... He used the crutches Misaki brought and left his apartment. Misaki's apartment door was left wide open as he entered. He could hear moans of pain coming from the bathroom and someone crying as he walked to the door

"why am I so worthless... why cant I do one thing right? My life is a failure... I should have died the night of the fire..." Misaki began to cry even more as she dropped her knife on the floor then fell to her knees

"what makes you say that..." Takumi opened the door to see Misaki on the floor with her arms bleeding as he was shocked as he sat on the floor next to her and hugged her. Misaki was also shocked

"why are you here!" Misaki shouted as tears still fell from her face

"I was worried... so I came over and herd what you were saying and I herd you crying..."

"but I didn't say I wanted you to worry about me you perve-"

"so why didn't you do it... why are you crying...?"

"its stupid..."

"nothing is stupid if it makes you cry and do... that..." Takumi looked at Misaki as he whipped away her tears

"I was tired... and... and..."

"just say it..."

"I got assigned to a patient who was close to death... I felt really tired and I gave the patient an overdose and it killed her..." Misaki began to burst out crying "I murdered a girl..." Takumi hugged Misaki a little tighter as she blushed and hugged him back. He smiled.

"you didn't murder her... it wasn't your fault... that's happened with me many of times..."

"but the girl was my-"

"it doesn't matter who it was... its ok..."

"but-"

"no... don't say another word..."

Misaki sighed as her arm was still bleeding "fine..."

"good..." Takumi took out some bandages from his pocket and wrapped it round her arm and then looked at her. "better?"

"yeah... thanks..." Takumi smiled as he took her knife "and you wont get this back for at least 3 months or until I can trust you..." Misaki sighed as she thought it was pointless to fight him in his current condition. He smiled as he stood up and Misaki did too they then went back to Takumi's apartment as he sat on his sofa and started to breathe heavily

"hey are you ok?" Takumi didn't reply. Misaki started to look worried as she went and sat next to him and put her hand on his head. "your burning up... ok um... Takumi lay down please... ill be two minutes..." Takumi nodded and laid down on the sofa. Misaki came back after about 30 seconds with a bowl full of water and a cloth and dipped the cloth in water and placed it gently on his head. She then got a blanket and a pillow and put the blanket over him then placed the pillow behind his head. "rest for a while..."

"ok thanks..." Takumi replied and within minutes he was asleep on the sofa. Misaki sighed with relief as she looked at his cute sleeping face she blushed lightly and smiled.

"Your a baka Takumi..." She said as she started to look around the room. She saw a grand piano in a spare room and loads of other instruments like; a violin, a trumpet, a cello, a flute and some drums. Misaki smiled as she thought _'maybe... if he cant go to the music academy for a few days we can practice here...'_ She walked out the room to see Takumi not there. She walked through the door way

"what are you doing?" Said Takumi as he had his back and a foot against the wall and the other on the floor with his arms crossed looking at Misaki.

Misaki got a fright "god Takumi you scared me..."

"you didn't answer me..." He said in a snappy tone

"I was just looking around... shish... no need for that attitude... why aren't you asleep...?"

"I usually wake up to even the slightest of noise... I herd the door open and it woke me..."

Misaki sighed "baka... try and get back to sleep... your still ill..." Misaki placed her hand on his head "well your temperature has gone down a little but your still sweaty... sit on the sofa... where are your spare clothes?"

"in the draw over there..." Takumi pointed as he went and sat on the sofa.

"ok..." Misaki got his a change of clothes and looked at him "you wont be able to un fasten those buttons either cause your hands are sweaty so... ill do it..." Misaki said with a blush as she started to un button his shirt. Takumi looked at Misaki as she did so which made Misaki blush even more "will you stop staring at me you pervert..."

"then where should I look?"

"out the window!" Misaki said blushing even more. A tear fell down Misaki's cheek "im so worthless..." She said as she put her head down

"why do you say that?"

"because... because when I try to help you I always fail... I rely on you too much..."

"that's not true" Takumi pulled Misaki into his chest and hugged her "I rely on you too much..."

"how?"

"you don't need to know that yet..."

"bu-"

"no... you'll find out another day..."

"fine..." Misaki gave a sigh of defeat as she finished unbuttoning Takumi's shirt and helped him change it. She was still blushing madly right now and she went into the kitchen "ill make you something to eat..."

"uh... ok..." Takumi replied as he watched the TV and it was advertising the concert at the weekend Misaki started watching it from the door way

_"and before the band UxMishi will be an amazing performance by Takumi Usui and Misaki Ayuzawa from the Seika Music Academy and as we have just found out Misaki recently played a duet with The Lady Merino and so because of that Lady Merino will be visiting this concert and we will be interviewing her in half an hours time... stay tuned..."_

Misaki and Takumi were shocked "did he say Lady Merino..." Takumi asked

"yeah... and also now the world know about me and Lady Merino... great..."

"don't worry... you'll be fine... will your friends Sakura and Shizuko be there?" Tears then entered Misaki's eyes "Misaki are you ok?"

"not really..." Misaki fell to the floor crying

"Misaki!" Takumi walked over to Misaki and crouched next to her and hugged her "whats wrong...?"

"I know Sakura will be there but... Shizuko..."

"tell me..."

"Shizuko was that patient I failed to treat..." Misaki cried even harder as Takumi's eyes opened wide and he hugged her even tighter

"im so sorry... if I knew I would have been here for you more..."

"don't blame yourself... but I still have to tell Sakura..."

"she doesn't know?"

"no..."

"why not"

"im afraid if I tell her she will hate me..."

"don't worry she wont hate you... you got under pressure and you were tired..." Takumi kissed to top of Misaki's head lightly and sighed. Misaki just blushed

"b...baka..."

* * *

**haha what a twist! Ill update as fast as I can please wait for the next one...**


	11. Takumi's confession

Takumi smiled as he looked at Misaki and Misaki just blushed and looked at the floor. Takumi put his hand on Misaki's face and she looked up at him with a fright. He smiled again "your cute when your blushing..."

"shut up you pervert..." Misaki said in a snappy tone He just laughed a little at that. He was still looking at Misaki and he also still had his hand on her face

"Misaki..." Misaki looked at him in the eye.

"what-" Misaki was saying but Takumi cut her off by a kiss placed upon her lips. Misaki's eyes opened wide as she blushed even more than she ever had before. Takumi pulled away with a smile

"why didn't you push me away like last time?"

"..." Misaki was all confused and was frozen

"hm...?"

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Misaki shouted and went to hit him he caught the punch and looked at her

"why do you always do this at times like this? is it because you can't lie about something?"

"n...no..."

"is it because your scared of something...?"

"no..."

"..." Takumi stood up and sat on the sofa "you might as well go home then..."

"fine...!" Misaki was about to walk out as she faced him with a bright red face "will you be able to go to Seika tomorrow?"

"yes... ill be there..." Misaki walked out and went back to her apartment.

* * *

_5 hours later..._

Misaki was sleeping on the sofa and slowly began to awaken. She took a glance at the clock "2am... great..." Misaki said as she sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes and stretched... All she could think about was why didn't she pull away when Takumi kissed her... Misaki decided to go for a walk and left her apartment and went and sat on a park bench overlooking the lake... It looked beautiful with the moons reflection glistening against it.

"beautiful isn't it..." A strange man said as he sat next to Misaki

"yeah..." Misaki didn't look at him and smiled

"im Tora... Tora Igarashi... and you are?"

"Misaki... Ayuzawa..."

"nice to meet you Misaki..."

"you too..." There as a silence for about 10 seconds

"are you single?" Tora asked

"yes... but im not interested in you..." Misaki answered in a snappy tone

"I wasn't going to ask you out or anything like that... i was just wondering..."

"what ever... It was nice meeting you Tora..." Misaki went to walk off when Tora grabbed her arm

"you're not leaving just yet.." He said as he pushed her on to the bench and he put his hands either side of her Misaki tried to get away but he was too strong

"what are you doing?"

"I just wanna have a bit of 'fun' if you know what I mean..." A smirk hit his face as Misaki tried to pull away again but he was so strong

"well I don't want too! get off me!" Misaki shouted but no one was around as it was too early

He placed a finger on her lips "shhh... don't waste your breath... no one can hear..." He went to kiss Misaki as she was pulling back trying to stop him when someone came behind him and pushed him away.

"are you ok Misaki...?" He asked

"Takumi?!"

"don't sound so surprised... you never answered me..."

"y...yeah... im fine... what are you doing here?"

"I always come here for a walk in the morning then I saw Tora... doing that..."

"you know Tora?"

"we use to go to school together and in fact... I use to work at the hospital but I left!" Tora shouted

Misaki looked a little confused "why did you leave?"

"because Usui there... stole my girlfriends heart and broke it..."

"so... your ex fell in love with Usui and then he rejected her..?"

"yes... and then he stole my job and became top and so I left..."

"hahaha that's so stupid!"

Both Tora and Takumi looked confused "how?" Tora asked

"did you like the job?"

"yes..."

"then why give it up? I mean yes Usui may have stolen your place at top but you shouldn't give up on it so easily..."

"I suppose but-"

"are you seriously supporting him?" Takumi asked

Misaki looked at him "something wrong about that?"

"were you not here about 2 minutes ago... do you not remember what he was doing... imagine what he would be doing if I didn't come to save you..."

"I suppose..."

"come on Misaki... let's go..." Takumi grabbed her wrist and dragged her away

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OFF ME!"

"what were you thinking trying to help him..."

"I was being friendly!"

"even after what he did?"

"he was only doing what you do everyday!"

"..."

"I didn't mean it..."

"its ok... you were right..."

"oh and t...thanks..."

"what for?"

"helping me just then..."

"don't mention it..." Then both walked back to the apartments they were stopping at and went into their rooms. It was now 3 am.

"so... Misaki..."

"yeah..." Misaki looked at Takumi

"don't get in bother with Tora again... He is bad when he wants to be..."

"I know..."

"good..."

"hey... do you want to come over for a hot chocolate...?"

Takumi smiled "sure..." They walked into Misaki's apartment and Takumi sat on the sofa as Misaki went and made 2 hot chocolates with marshmallows and cream. She walked into the living room with them and put them on the table and sat next to Takumi.

"thanks..." Takumi said as he picked up the cup and took a sip "mmm... marshmallows..."

Misaki laughed a little as she also took a sip "so why were you out this morning?"

"I told you... I was out for a morning walk like I always do..."

"oh.."

"what about you...?"

"I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep so I went for a stroll..."

"hm... sounds like me everyday..." Misaki just smiled and took another sip of her hot chocolate

"hey do you think we could practice in your music room?"

"it's a bit early right now but we can at about 7am... that's the rules I was given by the manager of the hotel... I use to practice this early but I always got complaints that people were trying to sleep..." They both put their empty cups on the table

"oh I see... so what do you want to do for 4 hours?"

"well..." Takumi pinned down Misaki to the sofa and put his face close to hers "why do you ask such a silly question..?"

Misaki was blushing really hard "..."

"haha your cute when your blushing..."

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" Misaki shouted as she pushed Takumi off her. Takumi fell onto the floor and looked at Misaki. Her eyes opened wide after realising what she had just done. "U...Usui..."

"sorry..." He said as he stood up and so did Misaki

"no... I shouldn't have pushed you so hard..."

"well... I better go..." He was about to leave wen Misaki shouted

"WAIT!"

"what..."

"Can I ask something..."

"sure.."

"why did you help me earlier..."

"because..."

"tell me!" Takumi stepped towards her and placed another kiss upon her lips

"because I love you..." Misaki blushed really hard as he looked at him with her eyes wide open

"w...what?"

Takumi hid his blushing face with his hair as he walked out "sorry... I must go..."

Misaki watched him go to the door as she grabbed his hand and hid her blushing face with her hair "wait..."

Takumi's eyes opened wide as he looked at her "what..."

Misaki looked at him "Why do you always do this to me?"

"do what?" He faced her as he looked her hand grabbed onto his and then looked at Misaki

"you always do something to make me blush... to piss me off... and then you leave... that hurts me deep inside but... I don't know why..."

"Misaki..."

"you kiss me then leave like it as nothing... you leave me hopeless and confused and that pisses me off so much..."

"Misa-"

"you said it your self... you've never dated a girl... you break all girls hearts so why me? why don't you chose on of the girls that love you? why piss someone off that doesn't even like you?!"

"because you love me..." Misaki began to blush as she pulled her hand away from his

"I DONT!" Misaki went to hit him again and he caught her fist just as it was about to hit him

"there you go with the hitting again... why do you eve try...?"

"SHUT UP USUI!" she tried to pull her fist away but he wouldn't let her

"you do... your just hiding the truth from your self... let me know wen you realise im right.."

"THAT WILL BE NEVER!"

"if you say so..." Takumi let go of her fist and left

_'maybe he's right... I've never felt this way towards a guy before... what happens if im in love with Usui... that blond hair... emerald eyes... perfect smile...MISAKI! snap out of it! stay professional... but why didn't I push him away last night when he kissed me...' _Misaki would repeat over and over in her mind. Could it be Misaki had finally found her first true love...

**hey Guys! really sorry for the late update... I've got my singing exams on Saturday so im spending most of my time practicing and I was at Alton towers and I got back last night also me being the blonde I am... I wrote all f this and forgot to save... so I re wrote it all... please bare with me I don't update for a few weeks...**


	12. Confession!

Misaki woke up later that morning and looked at her clock "7am... great I better get ready..." Misaki got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and began getting washed when her phone rang. She spat out the tooth paste that was in her mouth then answered the phone "hello..."

_"hello Misaki.."_

"oh hi Phil"

_"I was calling to see if Usui was any better?"_

"um..." Misaki blushed at the thought of Takumi "yeah... he's a lot better... we will both be coming in today.."

_"GREAT! its been a while.."_

"haha its been 2 days Phil..."

_"that's still a long time if you think about it..."_

"yeah... well I must be going I have to get ready then I will be on my way"

_"ok... ill see you in a bit.."_

"bye..."

_"bye.."_

Misaki ended the phone call and sighed as she continued getting ready. She looked around her bathroom and saw a picture of her and Shizuko and became really upset as tears came to her eyes.

* * *

_flash back..._

"MISAKI!" Sakura ran towards Misaki and wrapped her arms around her and Shizuko walked up to them while reading a book

"hello Misaki..."

"hi..." Misaki slowly pushed Sakura away

"MISAKI DONT LEAVE!" Sakura said as tears fell down her face

"Sakura... im only going to New York for a few month... Ill be back soon..."

"Misaki there will not be a day we will stop thinking of you..." Misaki's mother said as she wrapped her arms around Misaki

"and I wont go a day where I wont think of you either..." Misaki said as she returned the hug

"Sis..."

"what is it Suzuna?"

"can I enter contests with your name while your gone..?"

"sure... Just don't put everything in my room..."

"don't worry... Ill move everything out for you returning.." Suzuna said totally ignoring what Misaki just said

"fine..." Misaki replied with a sigh. She looked out the window and saw people boarding the plane "I Must be going... or I will miss my flight..." Everyone started hugging Misaki except Shizuko

"WE WILL MISS YOU MISAKI!" they all shouted. Misaki smiled

"ill miss you all too!" Misaki said as she managed to escape the crowd of family and friends. Shizuko walked up to her and smiled

"I suppose one hug wont hurt..." She said. Shizuko didn't like hugs but she thought since Misaki was leaving she should give her one. Misaki hugged her

"please make sure everyone stays safe..." Misaki whispered to her

"I will... you stay safe too..." She replied as she pulled away

"I will..." Misaki looked at everyone "well... this is it! see you all in a few month..." Everyone looked like they were going to cry as Misaki waved then walked to her plane

"BYE!" They all shouted and waved. They watched her plane fly away as they all began to cry..

* * *

Tears fell down Misaki's face as she remembered that day. She whipped away those tears and slapped her self in the face "pull your self together Misaki!" she said to her self as she walked out the bathroom and looked at the clock "goodness im going to be late!" Misaki ran out her room and ran straight into someone "sorr- wait? oh its you..."

"good morning to you too Misaki..." Takumi said Misaki began to blush as she remembered what had happened early that morning. Takumi smiled

"shut up..." Misaki said in a snappy tone. Takumi pinned her to the wall

"Misaki... why were you crying..."

"I... I wasn't..."

"don't lie... I know you were..."

"GET OFF ME!" Misaki shouted as she pushed him away. He looked at her

"fine... lets go... we're going to be late.."

"yeah..." Misaki was still blushing as she walked with Takumi and they went to Seika. They arrived about 20 minutes later and Phil ran out the building

"MISAKIIII! USUI!" He shouted hugging them both... He reminded Misaki of Sakura

"haha hi Phil..." Misaki said

"yo..." Takumi also said as he pushed Phil away.

"come on... the performance is 2 days away! you need to practice!"

"oh god I forgot about that..." Misaki said

"hurry up Misaki..." Takumi said as him and Phil were already going to the lift

"c...coming..." Misaki said as she ran to catch up. Suddenly, Misaki's heel snapped and she began to fall.

"Misaki!" Takumi yelled as he went and grabbed her arm and pulled her onto him. Misaki fell onto Takumi and he looked at her "are you ok?"

"..." Misaki was blushing really hard and couldn't speak as everyone was looking over

"Misaki are you ok?" Takumi's voice suddenly became worried and caring

"m...my ankle..." Misaki and Takumi looked at her ankle and saw it was becoming swollen and bruised Takumi sighed as he stood up then picked Misaki up bridal style "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!"

"what and your going to walk upstairs with an ankle like that?"

"..."

"exactly my point..." Takumi smirked as Misaki blushed

"can you at least carry me on your back?"

"fine..." Takumi placed Misaki on the table then crouched down and pulled her onto his back "better?"

"yes..."

"come on love birds we have to practice..." Phil said as he pressed the button for the lift he then walked to the stairs and opened the door leading to them

"we aren't love birds Phil..." Misaki said as she sighed "are you not taking the lift?"

"n..no..."

"really? why not?"

"I have a slight phobia of them..."

"oh.. I see... sorry...

"its ok! ill meet you two upstairs!" Phil said as he walked through the doorway leading to the stairs and closed the door behind him

Takumi smirked "maybe the lift will stop while we are in it..."

"don't be stupid..." They entered the lift and Misaki pressed the button to the top floor and then they waited. Misaki sighed

About 10 seconds later the lift came to a sudden sop and the lights went out

"um... Usui..."

"y..yes Misaki...?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE LIFT?!"

"nothing..."

"DONT LIE! YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN DIDNT YOU?!"

"lower your voice Misaki..."

_'please accept our sincere apologise... we will turn on an emergency light so you can still see... the lift will be up and running again in about 5 minutes...please remain calm and don't move around to much... thank you..'_

The emergency light turned on and Misaki sighed "well... at least we can see..."

"yeah... do you want me to put you down for a bit?"

"sure... but I cant really stand..."

"its ok... I have an idea." Takumi carefully place Misaki down gently and then quickly sat on the floor and pulled Misaki onto his lap "there..." Misaki began to blush but she knew if she moved away she would just hurt her ankle so she stayed still. Takumi smiled as Misaki placed her head on his chest. That made Misaki blush even more

Misaki began to think to her self _'whats with me... I feel so happy and relaxed right now... My heart is pounding really fast but I like it... I feel a sudden warmth and I feel like I-'_

"could just lay here for ages?" Takumi said with a smirk Misaki shot her head up and looked at Takumi

"what the hell? Why are you reading my mind?" He smiled

"im not... I was thinking the same thing..."

"well... don't say it out loud then..." Misaki said as she turned away. Takumi smiled

"I can feel your heart beating really fast... why is that may I ask?"

"because im trapped in lift with a pervert.." Takumi smiled

"but that wouldn't make your heart race would it..."

"shut up..." Misaki replied in a quiet yet snappy tone

"is it because your scared of something?"

"no... why would you say that?"

"you could have been Claustrophobic..."

"well im not!"

"is it because your having a heart attack?"

"no... if I was I would be in pain idiot..."

"is it because your in love with me?"

"..."

"well?"

"I..."

"well...?"

"I don't know..."

"did you know at times like this you always lie?"

"I don't lie!"

"are you enduring all this right now?" Misaki's eyes opened wide "sorry... I crossed the line..."

"ye... ive been enduring..." Takumi's eye opened wide "I mean... you've caused me so much confusion I don't know what I feel anymore..."

"Misaki..."

"every time your with me my heart races and when you leave I feel so lonely.."

"misa-"

"I hate you... so much... but you then make me believe other wise..."

"Misaki slow down.."

"You piss me off and tease me... then you leave... You always seem to appear when I need you most and it confuses me so much..."

"Misa-"

"At times like this... I feel like your enduring too an that just pisses me off even more... I've wanted to be with you for a long time now.. I just realised it my self a while ago... but I don't care!"

"what are you talking about"

"USUI I LOVE YOU!" Misaki was blushing like mad and Usui's eyes opened wide and he also blushed a little. Suddenly the lift started to move again and the lights turned back on

_'sorry for the wait... please don't worry the lift has now continued its journey...'_

They finally arrived at the top floor and Misaki pretty much ran out of the lift blushing but of course with a limp

"so all that wait and we were only 1 floor away... what a shame..." Takumi said with a smirk Misaki turned around and glared at Takumi

"you gotta be kidding me?!" Takumi laughed a little

* * *

**Hey sorry for the late update... I hope you like this chapter isn't the end don't worry! Just to let you know Hinata also died in the fire at Misaki's house as him and Suzuna were dating so he is out of this story... I had my singing exams at the weekend so that is why my update is so late... Please review! Thanks..! :)**


	13. A suprise?

Misaki and Takumi started to practice with Phil and Misaki was blushing the whole time and didn't say a word to Takumi and didn't even LOOK at him.

_'why did I say that to Usui... God I feel so embarrassed!'_ Misaki thought to her self as she put down her piano sheets on the piano and Usui looked over at her and sighed

_'I really doubt she meant that... no way Misaki really likes me.. She's just getting me back for always teasing her...'_ Takumi thought to him self as he put his violin music on the stand.

"ok! Let us begin!" Phil said as he looked at both Misaki and Takumi. They both nodded and began to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata that they were playing for the concert at the weekend.

"god im so nervous..." Misaki said as she sighed

"don't worry Misaki... you'll do fine... you played at Lady Merino's concert didn't you?"

"yeah but that's not in front of everyone I know was it..."

"I suppose but still... we'll get through this together..." Misaki smiled

"yeah..." They continued practicing when Misaki's phone rang

_'hello ..."_

"hello who is this?"

_"it's your boss..."_

"oh good morning..."

_"I've heard you had an injury.."_

"yeah but I can still come to work tod-"

_"no... im giving you and Usui another day off... please inform him that.."_

_"_uh sure but why him...?"

_"because I have heard that you've got a performance in 2 days time and it gives you time to practice..."_

"oh I see... thanks boss... see you tomorrow.."

_"bye!" _Misaki ended the phone call and sighed

"who was it?" Takumi asked

"it was our boss... he's giving us the day off..."

"really what for?"

"my injury AND the concert this weekend... because of that he give us the day off..."

"oh I see..."

"I have a place I would like to take you... will you come later...?" Phil asked

"sure... where is it?"

"that doesn't matter... Just bring your swim suits..."

"ok..." Misaki answered

_'I wonder what Phil is thinking I mean... Swim suits? does that mean I get to see Misaki almost naked and her perfect figure and her- STOP IT USUI! why would you even think that?!' _Takumi thought to him self and he coughed a little to hide his own embarrassment_. _Misaki looked a Takumi and he just shrugged

"great! lets continue practicing don't forget we are two days away from the big performance..." Phil said excitedly

"yeah yeah... we know..." Takumi said and he sighed. Misaki just smiled

"can you tell us where we are going? I don't like surprises..." Misaki asked

"nooooo... I told you its a surprise!"

"yes Misaki its a surprise!" Takumi said with a smirk. Misaki just sighed as they continued to practice. They practiced for another half an hour.

"ok... I think that will do for now... you may go home and please come back in 3 hours time, after my next students..."

"ok" both Misaki and Takumi answered

"oh before you leave!" They both turned around "please also bring some formal wear..." They both nodded and left.

"um... Ill see you later Usui I need to go out for a bit.."

"ok... I'll see you back at the hotel later..." Misaki nodded and walked off. h dialled Sakura's number on her phone

"hello Sakura..."

_"hey Misaki what's up?"_

"I as wondering if you wanna go shopping?"

_"EEEEK! YES! ILL BE THERE IN 30 SECONDS!"_

"um ok but-" Sakura hung up and 10 seconds later Sakura was stood next to her "that was quick..."

"yeah ha ha I was just round the corner..." Misaki smiled

"I see..."

"so why do you suddenly want to go shopping?"

"well... Phil my music teacher told me and Usui we need to bring a swimming costume and some formal wear for something but its a surprise so we couldn't know.."

"oh I see... how long do you have?"

"3 hours"

"well we have no time to lose let's go!" Sakura grabbed Misaki's wrist and speed walked to the shops, making Misaki nearly fall over.

"OW MY ANKLE! slow down a little Sakura!" Misaki shouted and seconds later they were at a swim wear shop.

"ok let's get you a sexy bikini..!"

"wait a bikini?"

"yes"

"oh... that's a bad idea..." Misaki replied as she thought about the cuts and scars upon her skin

"Misaki I know what you are thinking but don't worry..." Sakura knew about Misaki's cutting habits Misaki sighed "I know! I have some water proof makeup you can use to cover the scars! It doesn't wash off in water not even the slightest bit you'll be fine!"

"thanks Sakura... you're the best!"

"I know" Sakura and Misaki laughed as they entered the shop. Sakura saw the most beautiful bikini straight away and Misaki stood there in awe as she looked at it.

"this is beautiful..." Misaki said as she went and tried it on. It was a mixed shade of blue bikini with bits of purple as well. It has skulls nicely placed on the outline of the bikini and it had a little bow on it. Misaki fell in love with it straight away and when she stepped out to show Sakura she was also amazed. Misaki knew that's what she was going to buy. 5 Minutes later they left the shop and went to the closest dress shop they could find.

"here!" Sakura shouted and pointed. Misaki smiled as that was the fist place she met Takumi. Sakura noticed Misaki was smiling to her self and thought about it "so how are you and Usui getting along?"

Misaki blushed "well... here is a surprise for you..."

"what do you mean?"

"we are performing at UxMishi's concert on Saturday!"

"WHAT?! REALLY?! YEY!"

"and... I think..."

"what do you think?"

"I think im in love with Usui..." Takumi walked in the shop at that moment without Misaki and Sakura knowing and so he heard what Misaki said and he thought _'so what Misaki said wasn't a lie...'_

"what?! you love him?!" Sakura sad in shock. Takumi started listening as he was curious what they were talking about

"yeah... ANYWAYS! let get shopping!" Misaki shouted

"yeah!" They started searching for a dress for Misaki when they found the perfect one. It was a short dress that was a peachy colour and it had a bit of sequence on the rim of it. The dress was a bit fluffy at the bottom so it wasn't to tight but it showed her figure perfectly. It showed a bit of cleavage too but it looked perfect! Misaki walked out of the changing rooms and Sakura was gob smacked! No one else could have pulled that look off.

"you look BEAUTIFUL! oh I need to take a picture to show Shizuko!"

"YOU CANT!" Sakura's eyes opened wide as that was the first time Misaki shouted at her

"why what's wrong?" Misaki began to cry so Sakura wrapped her arms around Misaki "you can tell me..."

"S...Shizuko was in a car crash... and she didn't make It..."

"she's d...dead?" Sakura also began to cry

"im sorry... I better go pay for the dress..." Misaki said as she got changed back into her own clothes and paid for the dress then left with Sakura. Misaki had stopped crying but Sakura was still in tears

"when is her funeral?" Sakura asked

"3 weeks..." Misaki replied "ANYWAYS! let us think of some positive things! for the first time I asked you to come shopping didn't I"

Sakura smiled straight away "yes and it as really fun!"

"I agree! ok I must be going otherwise im going to be late! ill see you around Sakura!" Misaki shouted as she ran off

"bye!" Sakura waved and smiled to her self "Misaki is in love... for the first time ever... Takumi Usui... hm..."

* * *

**Really sorry for my update being so late I've been busy rehearsing because on 18th of April... IM PREFORMG ON LIVE TV WITH TH SCHOOL CHOUR! this is a once in a life time opportunity so I need to practice.. Hope you like this chapter I am open for suggestions for future chapters too as im running out of ideas! please review!**


	14. Kiss me Misa

**takumisaki18 thanks for the idea! I don't know how to put in Takumi hurt but I will do your other suggestions in a chapter... Maybe this one!**

* * *

Misaki arrived back at Seika and for her luck, Takumi was just in front of her and she thought to herself _'yes its clear to me now... I love Usui... it is so strange loving someone but when I think bout him... My heart races... It is doing right now... it is kinds soothing...'_

"hello Misaki..." Takumi said a he waited for her

"hey... did you get the things you need?"

"yeah... you?"

"yeah..."

"good... Phil should be here any minute..." Seconds later Phil came through the door way leading to the stairs

"sorry to keep you waiting!" Misaki and Takumi smiled as Phil rand up to them and they all left the building. "ok the Limo should be here any minute..."

"LIMO?!" Misaki and Takumi both shouted

"yes... my best friend works at a limo company and I asked them to bring a limo for you..." Misaki smied

"thanks Phil..." Misaki said with a smile. The limo arrived seconds later and Takumi, Misaki and Phil all went outside and stepped I the limo. Misaki sat next to Takumi and Phil got in the front with the limo driver. Phil and the limo driver couldn't hear what Misaki and Takumi were talking about because they were so far apart.

"so... Misaki..."

"yeah?" Misaki looked at Takumi

"was it true what you told me in the lift?" Misaki felt her cheeks go bright red

"I don't know..."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know!"

"then tell me... why do you always lie at times like this?"

"im not lying... you've confused me In many different ways... one minute I hate your perverted guts but then the next... you make me feel so warm inside and my heart races..."

"which one are you feeling right now?" Misaki looked at Takumi with a smile

"the second one..." Takumi smiled as he placed his hand on Misaki's cheek and lent towards her. Their lips were close to touching when the limo came to a sudden stop. Misaki was blushing like mad as she turned her head away

"WE'RE HERE!" Phil shouted as he got out the limo

"that was quicker than I thought..." Takumi said as he got out

"I agree..." Misaki said as she also got out

"well... we didn't go that far... you need your swimming costumes right now so you can leave your formal wear in the limo..."

"got it" Misaki and Takumi both said at the same time. They got their swimming costumes and followed Phil to an out door private pool. They went and got changed and Takumi blushed for a few seconds as he saw Misaki in her bikini

Takumi and Phil were in the pool when Misaki sat at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water "are you getting in?" Takumi asked Misaki as he swam towards her

"yeah in a minute..." Takumi smiled as he grabbed Misakis hand "no! you wouldn't dare AHHH!" Misaki shouted as Takumi pulled her in

"oh I dared haha" Takumi said as he looked at Misaki, still holding her wrist

"im going to kill you!" Misaki shouted with a smile on her face

"I would love to see you try..." Takumi added with a smiled

"you can let go of my wrist now..."

"I don't want to..." Takumi said as he smirked and put his hands on Misakis waist and lifted her up

"PUT ME DOWN!" Misaki shouted as she was laughing

"but you soul like you don't want me to" Takumi was also laughing. Phil got out the pool and laid on a sunbed with his sun glasses on, watching Misaki and Takumi

Misaki put her hands on Takumi's shoulders and smiled as she looked down at him. Takumi gently put her back down but they were still holding onto each other. Misaki blushed and went to pull away but Takumi pulled her closer and hugged her, Misaki blushed even more

"what are you doing?" Misaki asked as she looked at Takumi

"what does it look like?"

"your invading my personal space... THATS what it looks like" Takumi chuckled a little bit

"can you do me a favour...?" Takumi asked

"what is it?"

"kiss me Misa..." Misaki began to blush like mad

"what?! and whats with that name... Misa?!"

"its cute.."

"now tell me... What the hell did you mean by kiss you?!"

"can you kiss me..."

"why the hell would you ask that?!"

"because I want you to... just once... so you can tell if you love me or not..."

"um... but I already know how I feel towards yo-" Misaki was cut off by Takumi placing a rather warm kiss upon her lips. For the first time Misaki responded to the kiss and she blushed even more. Takumi put his hand on the back of Misakis head and the other round her waist to stop her from pulling away and deepened the kiss. Misaki wrapped both of her arms around his neck. For the first time Misaki felt like she had a reason for living and that made her happy inside.

"hey Sakura... over here!" Phil said loud enough for Sakura to hear

"what is it this time..."

"looks like our little plan worked..." Phil pointed to Misaki and Takumi. Sakura smiled

"good..."

* * *

_the night before..._

Sakura walked into Seika and met up wit Phil just as he was about to leave "hello..."

"what is it this time sis...?"

"I need your help on something..."

"uh... sure"

"great... you know two of your students Takumi Usui and Misaki Ayuzawa"

"yes i know them very well..."

"good! take them out somewhere!"

"why?"

"because its obvious they love each other and I want to get tem together!"

"fine... but you owe me big time!"

"thanks big bro...!" They left the building with each other and walked home

* * *

Misaki finally ran really low on oxygen and pulled away from the kiss and her face was as red as a tomato.

"I love you... Ayuzawa..." Takumi said with a smile

"yeah well... I hate you... you stupid perverted alien..." Misaki replied as she looked into the water and removed her hands from Takumi's neck. Takumi smiled

"that's a name I haven't heard in ages..."

* * *

**hi sorry for all the spelling errors my keyboard is missing out letters when I type them. hope you enjoyed this chapter and YES Phil ad Sakura are brother and sister bet you didn't expect that did you? haha please review**


	15. A DANCE?

Misaki blushed as she pulled away from Takumi. Takumi smiled "I-im going for a swim..." Misaki said as she swam away from Takumi and she thought to her self _'me and Usui kissed... why... I bet he did it to piss me off... I know I love him and I know he feels nothing towards me...' _Misaki continued to swim when she saw Sakura "S-sakura?" she said quietly to her self "I wonder if that what he meant in the limo..." (you'll understand in a bit don't worry)

Misaki swam towards the ladder to get out of the pool and climbed out

"where are you going Misaki?" Takumi said as he got out after Misaki

"oh im just going to go lie down in the sun for a bit why?"

"im guessing you ALSO saw Sakura..." Misaki nodded "i knew it..." Sakura saw Misaki and ran towards her

"Misaki!"

"what is it Sakura...?"

"i need to talk to you!"

"uh ok..." Misaki said as Sakura dragged her away "what is it?"

"you cant wear that dress tonight... you know... the one you bought earlier..."

"why not?"

"because that dress was needed for another woman's engagement party tonight and it is the last one in the shop..."

"but I got it first and-"

"it was reserved and don't worry... you have been given another dress in its place... I have put it in the limo for you... oh and also it is a lot more expensive but you don't have to pay the extra for it!"

"ok... thanks..."

"oh one more thing!"

"what is it?"

"happy birthday Misaki!" Sakura said with a smile on her face. Misaki smiled back

"thanks..." Misaki walked back to the pool area and laid on the sunbed next to Takumi's

"what was that all about?" Takumi asked

"nothing really..." Misaki relied as she took off her sunglasses and hat and laid in the sun, hoping to get a bit of a tan

"are you wearing sun cream Misaki?" Takumi asked. Misaki nodded "good... so are you trying to get a tan?"

"shut up Usui... Im trying to relax..."

"sorry..." Takumi laid on his sunbed that was in the shade and started reading a book. He glanced over at Misaki and blushed when he realised he was staring at her chest. He coughed to hide his embarrassment.

Phil walked over to Misaki and Takumi and smiled then dropped an ice lolly on Misaki's stomach and threw one at Takumi's face. It hit him of course.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Misaki screamed as it was cold "what the hell Phil?!" Misaki shouted as she picked the ice lolly off her stomach

"haha sorry couldn't help my self..." Phil looked at Takumi. Takumi was death glaring Phil which made Phil scream like a girl and he jumped into the pool wetting everyone

"never do that again got it?!" Takumi snapped. Misaki sighed as she went back in the pool to wet her skin a bit more so she could get a nice tan and then she got back out and laid back on her sun bed but this time she was laid on her stomach so she could tan her back

"so you having fun Usui?" Sakura asked him

"yeah... you could say that..."

"did you enjoy that kiss with Misaki?" Sakura asked fan girling

Takumi smirked a little "oh that? yeah it was all an act..."

"what do you mean?" Sakura asked a little confused. Misaki had her earphones plugged into her ears so she couldn't hear anything that was being said

"Well..."

* * *

_in the limo..._

"hey can you do me a favour?" Takumi asked

"sure I guess..."

"when we arrive at our destination kiss me..." Misaki began to blush more than ever

"WHAT WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"

"I cant tell you but after we do it you will understand..." Takumi knew about Sakura's plan as he over heard her one day telling Phil about it

"fine I guess... but you owe me BIG TIME!"

"thanks.." There was a long moment of silence "so... Misaki..."

"yeah?" Misaki looked at Takumi

"was it true what you told me in the lift?" Misaki felt her cheeks go bright red

"I don't know..."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know!"

"then tell me... why do you always lie at times like this?"

"im not lying... you've confused me In many different ways... one minute I hate your perverted guts but then the next... you make me feel so warm inside and my heart races..."

"which one are you feeling right now?" Misaki looked at Takumi with a smile

"the second one..." Takumi smiled as he placed his hand on Misaki's cheek and lent towards her. Their lips were close to touching when the limo came to a sudden stop. Misaki was blushing like mad as she turned her head away

"WE'RE HERE!" Phil shouted as he got out the limo

"that was quicker than I thought..." Takumi said as he got out

"I agree..." Misaki said as she also got out

* * *

"OH YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME?! SO YOU WERE ACTING THE WHOLE TIME?!"

"yep..."

"BUT YOU DONT UNDERSTAND MISAKI LOVES YO-" Takumi put his hand over Sakura's mouth

"I don't think so... she wouldn't love me... no matter what..."

"but she does!"

"it was a lie! Misaki always lies... didn't she tell you she has never loved a guy?!"

"true bu-"

"no buts! just drop the subject... your annoying me..." Takumi laid back down on his sunbed and carried on reading his book which he hadn't noticed was upside down

"uh... your books upside down..." Sakura said. Takumi then realised it was but didn't move

"I know that... its better this way..." He was lying

"oh!" Sakura believed him "ok! ill leave you then..." Sakura walked away. Takumi made sure she wasn't looking then put his book the right way again

"oops..." he mumbled to him self laughing a little at his stupidity

Phil heard everything that was said and walked over to Takumi "wow... that was a little harsh... what if my sis was right? what if Misaki DOES love you?"

"if she does she would kiss me first... that is the only time I will believe that.."

"oh..."

"anyways like I said to your sis... drop the subject your both annoying me..."

"no need to be soo harsh..." Phil said in a snappy tone then went to his sunbed next to Sakura's. Misaki had fallen asleep on her sunbed so Takumi was watching her, making sure she didn't get burned by the sun

* * *

_1 hour later..._

"Ok Misaki and Usui it time to go..." Takumi nodded and woke up Misaki carefully

"morning princess..." He said as she woke up

"shut up Usui... what do you want?"

"its time to go now..."

"oh... ok... are we going home now?"

"Nope! We are going to a formal dance!" Phil shouted loud enough for Misaki to hear

"A DANCE?!" Both Misaki and Takumi shouted

* * *

**Really sorry for the late update I finally got my results for my exam and I passed :D I also had an audition for a grease film we are doing at school and then my computer broke so I couldn't update... Sorry! im back now though! Plz review!**


	16. This is the best birthday ever!

"A DANCE?!" Both Misaki and Takumi shouted

"yes a dance... problem?" Phil replied

"IVE NEVER DANCE BEFORE! I CANT GO TO A FORMAL DANCE!" Misaki shouted

"calm down! I have you both booked to have a dance lesson before we go..."

"im fine with that... are you Misaki?" Takumi asked looking at her

"whatever... but it better be worth it..." Misaki said with a sigh

"good! let's go!" Phil had a little secret as well... Misaki and Takumi would be preforming there. Both with instruments AND singing as he had heard from Sakura they both sing beautifully together.

"yeah... lets go..." Misaki said. They all got back inside the limo and set off. Misaki wasn't looking at Takumi as she was to nervous

"I think the kiss worked.." Takumi said which made Misaki look at him

"what do you mean?"

"you know why I asked for you to kiss me don't you?"

"yeah... Sakura..."

"Bingo! and the plan worked..."

"good..." Misaki said sighing in relief. They were sat in the limo for another 20 minutes, having small chats here and then.

"so what inspired you to... you know... play the piano?" Takumi asked Misaki

"well... my mom one day put on the TV and Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata was playing..." Misaki smiled at the memory but was also a little sad remembering her mom

"you mean the piece we're playing on TV in a few days?"

"yeah... I was 5 at the time... and when I turned 10 I got my first piano and when I turned 14 I began playing piano..."

"how old are you now?" Misaki smiled remembering she was no longer 19

"20..." Takumi smiled

"I see..."

"what about you? what inspired you to become a violinist?"

"When I was little I use to love classical music and that's when I first heard of Lady Merino and I fell in love with her music... On my 12th birthday I bought a violin and I've had so many different teachers since teaching me violin... Phil is the best one I've ever had though..." Takumi said smiling a little

"how long have you been playing violin?" Misaki asked

"exactly 9 years today..." He said. Misaki was a little shocked and thought to her self _'so Usui started playing violin on my birthday... wow...'_

"You must have great memory remembering that..."

"yeah I remember it because it was the day my mom died 10 years ago..." Takumi added. Misaki felt her heart sink as she heard that

"oh... im sorry..."

"what for?"

"Making you remember that..."

"well don't be sorry... I love talking bout her..." Misaki smiled a little. They finally arrived at the dance studio and Misaki stepped out the limo and so did Takumi. Misaki stood in awe as she looked at the dance studio

"this place is amazing!" Misaki said as she smiled

"this is where I work!" Sakura said and smiled brightly

"is that why your here?" Asked Misaki

"yes... indeed it is... now hurry on inside we only have 4 hours till the dance so that is about 2 hours to practice... 1 and a half hours getting ready then half an hour to get there..."

"awesome! you seem all planned out!"

"yeah... OH! And you two wont be going to the dance tonight in the same limo..."

"why?" Misaki asked a little confused "i mean im fine with it but im just curious why..."

"i cant tell you why" Sakura said and winked at Misaki "come on you guys we only have 2 hours!" Sakura shouted. Misaki and Takumi followed Sakura and Phil. They all entered the building and then went to a reserved room for them to practice

"Ok Misaki can you go with my work partner Tora to practice?"

"sure!" Misaki said and smiled. Takumi's eyes opened wide as he saw his enemy Tora

"Tora..." Takumi said

"oh... Usui..." Tora said with a smirk. Takumi remembered that day at the park and what he saw Tora do to Misaki and suddenly Takumi felt angry

"ok and Takumi can you work with my student Hikari..."

"sure whatever..." Misaki's eyes opened wide as she saw the girl Hikari

"H-HIKARI?!" Misaki smiled as she looked at Hikari (the girl Misaki met in New York)

"MISAKI?!" Hikari said smiling brightly then hugging Misaki

"oh so THIS is the girl you met in New York..." Sakura said smiling a little

"yeah..." Misaki said pulling away

"yeah yeah... Nice little reunion but we are falling behind on schedule..." Phil said

"sorry..." Misaki replied in a tone which indicated she was sorry

"come on Misaki lets go practice..." Tora said as he lead the way to the room where him and Misaki would be practicing

"ok..." Misaki said and followed Tora. Takumi glared at Tora as he walked away. Luckily for him there was a bit of glass in-between their rooms so Takumi could see everything that happened with Misaki and Tora

"ok first you have to keep your shoulders relaxed..." As Tora was telling Misaki these things at every chance he could get he would touch her not anywhere rude though just her shoulders, hands, arms, face, hips, lower back, hair, waist, upper back, back of her neck and a few times he slipped his hands down and touched her bottom. As he did that though Misaki either pulled away from him or slapped him across the face

Takumi pretty much knew what to do so he was just going over the basics again. Hikari smiled at Takumi when he got things right and tried to make him laugh but he was to focused on Misaki

* * *

_2 hours later..._

Misaki and Tora walked out the room and Takumi was death glaring Tora and Tora knew why

"tsk... im going now bye..." Tora said as he walked off

"ill be going too now! bye! it was really nice seeing you again Misaki!" Hikari said as she waved to Misaki and walked away. Misaki waved back then looked at Takumi

"why were you watching me?" Misaki asked in a slightly snappy tone

"because I don't trust Tora... don't you remember what he did to you that morning at the park...?"

"yeah... I remember... what ever though! well was your lesson successful?" Takumi sighed at Misaki's lack of interest

"yeah... yours?"

"you already know that... you were watching..."

"i wasn't always watching..." Misaki sighed

"yes... it was..."

"good... let's go find Sakura and Phil now..." Takumi said. Misaki nodded in agreement. They left the department and went outside when they met up with Phil but Sakura was no where to be seen

"where's Sakura?" Misaki asked

"getting the other limo... Takumi your coming with me..."

"ok... do we need to wait with Misaki?" Misaki felt her cheeks going red

"we can't... we are already behind schedule and we have no time to waste..." Phil said dragging Takumi into the limo. Takumi looked at Misaki but Misaki just waved

"have fun..." Misaki said. Takumi just smiled. As Phil and Takumi left Sakura came with the next limo and driver behind them

"Misaki get in! we are running late!" Sakura shouted signalling the door at them back. Misaki nodded and got in. Sakura got in the back with Misaki and sat next to her then the limo driver started to drive

"so how was the kiss with Usui?" Sakura asked. Misaki felt her cheeks go red

"um... it felt n-nice?"

"oh come on! he told me it was just an act... Tell me how did you feel?"

"you know that... it felt real good..." Misaki felt her cheeks go an even brighter shade of red

"awwww! Misaki's in love" Sakura teased

"shush Sakura!" Misaki shouted with a little laugh "so how are the babies?"

"fine... Me and Kuuga have some names!"

"really?"

"yeah we thought of a girls name and a boys name each... I came up with Skylar for a girl and Alexander for a boy..."

"aww cute!"

"Kuuga came up with Shadow for a girl and Sasuke for a boy..."

"oh I like the name Shadow!"

"so do I!" Sakura said laughing a little. They carried on having little talks like that for another 20 minutes

* * *

_at the same time in the limo with Phil and Takumi..._

"Usui?" Phil said

"yeah..." Takumi replied

"can I tell you something?"

"whatever..."

"well tonight at the dance im going to get you and Misaki to preform..."

"really?!" You could see the shock in Takumi's face

"AND it will be on live tv..."

"WHAT?! WE HAVENT HAD TIME TO PRACTICE!"

"you have! remember the first piece you ever played?"

"you mean Chopin's Barcarolle Opus 60?"

"yes! you will be doing that... we didn't mention you had 5 hours did we?"

"no you said 4.."

"you will have the final hour to practice and that's not all..."

"you have to be kidding me..."

"nope! you will be singing too!" You could see the anger in Takumi's face

"and since when did I agree to this?"

"since I said you may become famous because of this..."

"..."

"exactly what I thought!" Phil laughed

"what song will we be singing?"

"i was thinking a love song... OH and you will be doing a duet and after about 20 minutes you will both preform a solo each"

"WHAT?! SO WE HAVE TO SING 2 SONGS AND LEARN ONE ON PIANO?!"

"yes..."

"..."

* * *

_Back to Sakura and Misaki..._

"OH WE'RE HERE!" Sakura shouted as she opened the limo door and Misaki got out after her

"so is this where I will be getting ready?"

"yeah we only have 1 hour and a half till we have to leave so we better hurry!" Misaki nodded as she got the dress out the limo... Misaki didn't know what it looked like thought because she didn't think about looking at it

Misaki walked inside with Sakura and smiled "ok we will be going upstairs to put your dress on first then your hair them make up... by the ways you wont be aloud to see what you look like until the professionals finish..."

"ok I understand now lets go upstairs!" Misaki said with the sound of excitement in her voice as her and Sakura got in the lift and headed upstairs

"here we are!" Sakura shouted as they arrived at the dressing department. Sakura took Misaki's dress and gave it to the professionals

"this is a beautiful dress!" Said one of them

"I agree!" Said Sakura. Sakura blind folded Misaki so she couldn't see what the dress looked like

"this isn't fair" Misaki said. Misaki blushed as the professionals had to undress Misaki

"um is it ok if you change your bra please?"

"why?" Misaki asked a little confused

"because other wise your bra straps will be showing..."

"ok..." Misaki said. they gave her a bra to match her skin colour as Misaki didn't want to go with a strapless bra

"much better!" Misaki sighed as they put the dress on her._'this dress is so comfortable... I wonder what it looks like...' _Misaki thought to herself and smiled

"OOOH! SOO PRETTY!" Sakura squealed as she looked at Misaki

"indeed it is! where did you get the dress from?" One of the ladies in the room asked

"oh just a shop..." Sakura replied giggling a little "OK! dress and shoes done now to the hair salon!"

"do I have to stay blind folded?"

"yes for now..." Misaki sighed. They both left the dressing department and headed to the hair salon. 2 minutes later they walked in "sorry we're late!"

"its fine... just hurry up and place her down in the seat" The hair dresser said. Sakura sat Misaki in the chair as the hairdressers started playing with Misaki's hair "is it ok if we cut and dye your hair?"

"sure... just don't make it a bright colour like pink... I just want it a natural colour"

"HEY!" Sakura shouted

"sorry..." Misaki giggled a little and smiled as the hairdressers started cutting and dyeing Misakis hair. She loved her hair being played with so she was loving every moment of that. "can I at least now what colour my hair is getting dyed?" Misaki asked in a relaxed tone

"you can choose..." The hair dresser said

"ok I will have-"

"NO SHE CANT!" Sakura shouted

"why not?" Misaki asked Sakura

"because its a surprise... I will choose for you..." Sakura said and whispered it to the hairdresser

"oooh! she would suit that colour perfectly!" The hairdresser said as she smiled at the image of Misaki in her head. The hairdresser continued doing Misakis hait and smiled as she began blow drying it. Misaki smiled again as she was so relaxed. Half an hour later, the hair dresser finished and smiled as she looked at Misaki "DONE!" She shouted as Sakura looked at Misaki and smiled

"wow! so beautiful!" Sakura said amazed "ok lets go to the final station! we are still behind schedule!" Sakura shouted as she helped Misaki stand and walked her to the final station... Makeup and jewellery. They arrived at the makeup salon 2 minutes later and Sakura placed Misaki in the chair "sorry we are late... ok can you please give Misaki a facial?"

"sure! will it be ok if we choose her makeup and what we think would best suit her?"

"sure! but don't make it too bold or too pale..." Sakura said then whispered something else to the beauticians "because she's going to be on tv..." She said smiling

"oh I see..." The beautician replied with a smile "ok Misaki im going to remove your blind fold for a minute but please keep your eyes closed"

"I understand..." Misaki said smiling a little and she closed her eyes as the beautician removed her blind fold and started the facial straight away

"so is there a guy you want to impress?" The beautician asked trying to start a conversation

"there is one..."

"oh do tell! whats his name?"

"Takumi Usui..."

"oh he sounds a charmer! what does he look like?" Sakura was smiling as it was the first time Misaki had ever talked about a guy

"well he has emerald eyes... blonde hair and the cutest smile..." Misaki blushed and thought _'did I just call him cute?! Misaki you really aren't your self right now...'_

"oh do you have a picture?"

"I do!" Sakura said and showed the beautician a picture of Misaki and Takumi together

"aww how cute! is he your boyfriend?"

"n-no..."

"aww what a shame... well don't let him leave you ok? stay with him and don't let him flirt with other girls and he will be yours some day!" The beautician said as she finished Misaki's facial and started doing her lip stick and eye make up with concealer and foundation

"I wont... thanks!" Misaki said smiling a little. The beautician looked at Misaki with a smile

"ok all done!" She said as Sakura looked at her

"wow Misaki you look total different! Um... do you have a full length mirror?" Sakura asked the beautician

"yes we do right over there!" She replied with a smile and pointed over to the other side of the room

"Ok Misaki keep your eyes closed just a little longer!" Sakura said as she walked Misaki over to the mirror and she stood Misaki in front of it and smiled "ok you can open your eyes now..." Sakura said smiling really brightly. Misaki opened her eyes and looked at here self and stood there in awe

"oh my god..." Misaki said as she smiled. Her dress flowed elegantly down to her ankles and hugged her body but wasn't too tight but her figure stood out. It was a red strapless dress and had a tare up the side showing her left leg. She had ruby red shoe's matching her dress. Her hair was straightened and it had been feathered so the tips of her hair at the front curved under her face. Her hair was also layered and just trimmed so it wasn't too short. It had been dyed a light brown which made her amber eyes stand out even more. She had a little bit of eye liner and mascara on so her eyes would stand out but not too much, she had a slightly darker pink lipstick on with a little concealer and foundation. She also had a pair of golden hooped earrings in. Misaki looked absolutely stunning.

"I HAVE to take a picture!" Sakura said smiling brightly. Misaki smiled

"take as many as you want! I wont look like this every day!" Misaki said beaming with happiness. Sakura started taking pictures when the beautician butted in

"um excuse me?"

"yes" Misaki said smiling

"if you want some pictures we have a professional who will do It for you down stairs... he is REALLY good! and you may be on the front of a magazine too!"

"ok where can we find him?" Misaki asked smiling still

"on the floor below us... tell him I sent you..."

"ok thank you!" Sakura said as her and Misaki left "this is the first time ive seen you so happy" Sakura said

"its a nice change isn't it?!" Misaki said laughing

"yeah... it is..." They went off down stairs to see the photographer and he started snapping photos of Misaki

* * *

_after the photo shoot..._

Misaki and Sakura were given a photo of Misaki and they left the building "ok its official... we are now ON SCHEDULE!"

"good!" Misaki said

"we would have been in front of schedule if we hadn't have gone to the photo shoot but ah well!" Sakura said as they got into the limo. seconds later they set off to go to the place where the dance and performance were going to be held and Sakura got a text off Phil

**_'Hey Sakura its Phil... Usui knows about the performance I think you should tell Misaki now...'_**

Sakura sighed as she thought Misaki might be angry or upset or nervous about the performance

"is something wrong?" Misaki asked as she heard Sakura sigh

"not really... Can I tell you something?"

"sure... go ahead"

"well tonight at the dance me and Phil have organised for you and Usui to perform... on live tv..."

"WHAT REALLY?!" Misaki said in an excited tone

"yes... both instruments and singing..." Sakura said even more nervous

"SAKURA YOUR THE BEST!" Misaki said hugging her friend which made Sakura smile

"you will be performing Barcarolle 60 I think it is on piano with Usui?"

"oh you mean Barcarolle Opus 60?"

"yes!"

"ok!"

"AND you will be singing a duet with Usui and you will also be doing a solo."

"but we don't have time to practice..."

"you do! did I forget to mention you had an extra hour?"

"Sakura your the best!" Misaki said smiling

"I now!"

"this is the best birthday ever!" Misaki said laughing

* * *

**OK that's all for this chapter and its official... LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Over 3000 words so hats why it took so long to update... PLEASE REVIEW! I really hope you like it :) and I got sandy in my audition I did so im happy! :D**


	17. Usui are you crying?

_Sakura sighed as she thought Misaki might be angry or upset or nervous about the performance_

_"is something wrong?" Misaki asked as she heard Sakura sigh_

_"not really... Can I tell you something?"_

_"sure... go ahead"_

_"well tonight at the dance me and Phil have organised for you and Usui to perform... on live tv..."_

_"WHAT REALLY?!" Misaki said in an excited tone_

_"yes... both instruments and singing..." Sakura said even more nervous_

_"SAKURA YOUR THE BEST!" Misaki said hugging her friend which made Sakura smile_

_"you will be performing Barcarolle 60 I think it is on piano with Usui?"_

_"oh you mean Barcarolle Opus 60?"_

_"yes!"_

_"ok!"_

_"AND you will be singing a duet with Usui and you will also be doing a solo."_

_"but we don't have time to practice..."_

_"you do! did I forget to mention you had an extra hour?"_

_"Sakura you're the best!" Misaki said smiling_

_"I now!"_

_"this is the best birthday ever!" Misaki said laughing_

* * *

They finally arrived at the place where the dance was getting held and Misaki and Sakura entered the building almost bursting with excitement. Misaki quickly looked around the room to see if Takumi and Phil were there... No sign yet... Misaki could feel her self getting more and more nervous each minute

"calm down Misaki... I can see you getting restless... Phil and Usui are already here and they are upstairs... lets go meet up with them"

"yeah..." Misaki nodded _'what if Usui hates my new look... I bet he will... wait Misaki... why are you so worried about what that pervert thinks...? oh yeah... I love him don't I... but who cares what he thinks! wait... I guess I do...'_ Misaki thought to her self and smiled slightly as her an Sakura got in the lift "wait Sakura... are you attending the dance?"

"hell no! im just here to drop you off and help you prepare! then me and Phil are going home..."

"aww I think you should stick around a little longer though!"

"I will stay till the party starts then im leaving! oh and tell me after that how things with you and your lover boy get on k?"

"fine..." Misaki wasn't planning on telling Sakura anything. she just agreed so Sakura wouldn't keep asking her to tell her

"yey!" Sakura said smiling "ok lets go find Usui and Phil now! we don't want them thinking we were late do we?" Sakura said as the lift doors opened

"n-no..." Misaki said with a nervous smile

"aww are you worried what Usui will think?"

"would you be?"

"of course I would be!" Sakura said laughing a little and dragged Misaki out the lift and then stood outside the practice room. Misaki hand went to knock on the door when Sakura noticed her shaking like mad. "wow... you really ARE nervous aren't you?"

"why would I be?" Misaki said with a nervous laugh. Sakura grabbed Misaki's arm and then Misaki noticed how much she was shaking "oh..." Sakura opened the door

"her goes nothing..." Sakura said smiling at Misaki as they entered. As the door opened wide Takumi and Phil both looked at Misaki and both looked amazed which made Misaki blush "AND HERE IS THE NEW MISAKI AYUZAWA!" Sakura shouted giggling

"wow..." Phil said smiling as he stood up. Takumi stood there in awe

"um... Phil... I think we should give Misaki and Usui time to practice..." Sakura said dragging Phil out

"but im their teacher..." Phil complained

"so?" Sakura said laughing as Misaki gave her the 'im going to kill you in your sleep' look. Sakura slammed the door shut and wen to the stairs

"you look beautiful Misaki..." Takumi said as he stepped towards Misaki which made her step back

"shut up you pervert!" Misaki said. Sakura and Phil went down stairs and helped set things up or the dance but mostly for the live tv broadcast

"that's something you haven't called me in a while..." Takumi said as he continued to step towards Misaki until her back touched the wall. he then put his arm and the wall behind her and looked down at her

"what are you doing?!" Misaki asked in a slightly snappy tone and looked down so Takumi didn't see her blushing face

"what do you think?" Takumi asked in a calm tone

"being a stupid pervert that's what!" Misaki shouted as she looked up at Takumi and blushed as their faces were close to touching

"why are you so mean?" Takumi asked in a childish voice as Misaki tried but failed to push Takumi away

"because im stuck in a room with you!" Takumi sighed and walked to the other side of the room

"what's wrong with you today? your acting different..."

"im not!" 'I am... Im shouting at him for everything when he hasn't done anything wrong at all' Misaki thought to her self and sighed

"what ever... lets get practicing... we are running out of time..."

"y-yeah..." Misaki said as she sat at the piano and Takumi picked up his violin when Sakura knocked on the door

"come in!" Takumi shouted

"hey" Sakura said as she walked in "performance has been delayed by 1 hour so you have an extra hour to practice! but you don't have time to play the piano and violin sorry..." Sakura said then left so they couldn't argue

"well... at least we are less under pressure..." Takumi said sighing lightly

"yeah... I wonder why though... well at least we have that performance in a few days to look forward for... wanna practice the songs?"

"sure..." Takumi said as they started choosing the songs. After 10 minutes of arguing they finally chose a song

"so we're going to sing Let It Go from the movie Frozen?"

"yes... and as my own song im doing Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars..."

"and my own song I've chosen I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston..."

"oooh tough song... are you sure?"

"yes I am..."

"ok then let me hear it!" Takumi said as Misaki sang it through perfectly. (im to lazy to put the lyrics right now xD) she sang it so elegantly and emotionally it made Takumi cry. As Misaki finished she looked over at Takumi and was shocked to see a tear roll down his face

"U-Usui? are you crying?" Misaki asked as she walked over to him

"uh... no..." Takumi said acting like he wasn't as he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. Misaki stood in front of him and smiled

"you ARE crying!"

"only because I have something in my eye..."

"really? I don't believe you!"

"well you should!" Takumi said

"well I don't because your a terrible lie! now why are you crying?"

"because..." Takumi spun round and pushed Misaki against the wall and put his hand on the wall next to her head and looked down to her "because you sang that so beautifully..." Misaki blushed like mad and looked at the floor. Takumi put his hand on Misaki's chin and lifted he head so their faces were inches away

"shut up you pervert..." Misaki said looking down blushing even more

"can I give you something?"

"depends what it is..." Takumi pulled out a wrapped gift

"happy birthday..." Takumi said as he gave it to her. Misaki took the box and slowly opened it revealing the most beautiful necklace in the world. It had a heart in the middle made out of gold and in the centre of the heart, was a small pearl. The necklace looked so expensive and beautiful

"I cant except this..."

"why not?"

"it looks to expensive..."

"so? its a present from me to you and im not taking it back..." Takumi said firmly

"but I cant have it! its too beautiful... and way too expensive..."

"but that's why its perfect for you... im not taking no for an answer..." Takumi said as he gently took it out the box and put his arms round Misaki's neck, causing them to be really close to each other and he carefully put the necklace on Misaki and then moved her hair so it was over he chain of the necklace. Misaki blushed as Takumi did so

"thank you..." Misaki said smiling a little

it looks perfect on you..." Takumi said with a smile

"s-shut up you pervert..." Misaki said as she looked down

"why? are you getting embarrassed?"

"no..."

"then why are you looking down like you want to hide something?"

"im not hiding anything..."

"really... Why do you always lie at time like this?"

"im not lying!"

"really? I know you now Misaki... I know your lying..."

"what makes you so sure?"

"well... you stutter when you lie... and you look down at the floor..."

"I-I don't!" Misaki said looking at the floor

"see? you did it there!"

"shut up you pervert!" Misaki shouted as she went to hit him but takumi caught her fist and used his other hand to lift her face and looked at Misaki in the eye

"and finally... when you cant lie no more... you go to hit me... that's how I know when your lying so tell me the truth now... why are you so embarrassed?"

"because your pissing me off..."

"eesh Misaki that language is inappropriate!"

"what? im 20 now... I can use that language if I want!"

"well im 21 and I never use it!"

"oooh! such a goodie two shoes!"

"stop being so mean Misa~chan"

"don't call me that!"

"the dont swear"

"fine! I think we should get practicing now..."

"yeah... I haven't even practiced yet..." Takumi said in agreement and they went off to practice before their first live tv performance...

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! :( I badly injured my hand so I couldn't type and I got through into the school talent show so ive been practicing :( forgive me! please review! ;)**


	18. RECORD DEAL!

"Misaki! Usui! hurry! we are going live in 10 minutes!" Sakura shouted as she burst the door open. Misaki and Takumi nodded and went with Sakura down stairs. Sakura dropped Misaki and Takumi off at the place the dance was getting held and then left before Misaki had a chance to say good bye...

"ok just remember Misaki stay calm and run the words through your head before you sing them" Takumi said looking Misaki in the eye. One of the producers walked over to them

"ok Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui...?"

"yeah that's us..." Takumi said

"good..." The producer nodded and looked down at the clipboard "you will be singing your duet in about 5 minutes so please take your places on stage.. Takumi you will be doing your solo after the band play their second song which is My Heart Will Go On" Misaki smiled as she remembered the first time they sang together "and Misaki you will be doing your solo last before they say who the winner is... any problems?"

"no.." Misaki and Takumi said in a unison

"good! now follow me..." He said and lead Misaki and Takumi to the stage and he let them have one last look at the words and then he ran off stage as they were about to start. Misaki turned to Takumi and sighed lightly

"I cant believe I have to sing last..." She whispered

"I can... isn't there a saying that says 'save the best till last'?"

"yeah but im not the best.."

"you are..."

"are you sure?"

"yes I am" Takumi said and smiled at Misaki

"thanks... and what did he mean before they say who the winner is? is it a competition?"

"im guessing..." Takumi shrugged

"GOING LIVE IN 3! 2!" and instead of saying one, the camera man put one finger up then nodded to say they were live

"hello and welcome to the TV's newest shoe 'dance to my heart beat' and im your host Daniela Monoku! This show is pretty much a talent show! 10 People do everything they can to beat each other and become the winner of each night show but there is one thing... YOU are the judges! We personally picked ill of the contestants and who we thought were the best at what they do! we have singing, dancing, music playing and much more! and to start off this wonderful show we have two contestants Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui singing Let It Go! one of the kids favourite songs!" As she finished speaking the camera went over to Misaki and Takumi and the spot lights slowly lit up the stag as the intro started

**Misaki:** The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation,

and it looks like I'm the Queen

**Takumi:** The wind is howling

like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in;

Heaven knows I've tried

**Misaki:** Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

**Takumi:** Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well now they know

**both:** Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on.

The cold never bothered me anyway

**Takumi:** It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

**Misaki:** It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free!

**both:** Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand And here I'll

stay Let the storm rage on

**Misaki:** My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around

**Takumi:** And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back, the past is in the past

**both:** Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand In the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway!

Misaki and Takumi sang it perfectly with out a single error and smiled as the camera went back to the tv host. she started to introduce the show more and Misaki and Takumi got off the stage and went to have a look around the place a little more as they weren't needed for another hour. (the show was about 3 hours long) Misaki walked into a rather tall man as she wasn't looking where she was going

"oh Im sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going..." Misaki said bowing a little

"its ok... I heard you two singing just a while ago and I LOVED IT!"

"thank you..." Misaki and Takumi both said and smiled

"my name is Moruno Ryuu and I would like to offer you a record deal..."

"WHAT?!" Misaki and Takumi said almost chocking on their words

"meet me here after the show an tell me what you think..." Moruno began to walk off but stopped "and... also I looked into both your school records and I saw you are both really good at acting... if you accept my offer you can be singers and actors and actresses..." Misaki's eyes opened wide as she always wanted to be an actresses. Moruno walked off with a smile and Misaki looked at Takumi and he looked back at her. Misaki smiled and hugged Takumi who blushed lightly and hugged her back

"I don't believe this!" Misaki said as she blushed like mad

"neither can I..." Takumi smirked and dragged Misaki into an empty room. Misaki's eyes opened wide as he did but she felt her heart beating like mad as Takumi closed th door and he had his face really close to hers

"what are you doing?" Misaki asked a little bit scared. was Takumi going to... Rape her?

"I want to know the truth... its been bugging me for so long now..."

"w-what?"

"if he thing you told me in the lift last week was true... then kiss me..." Misaki felt her cheeks go bright red as Takumi closed his eyes and didn't move... Misaki slowly lent forward until she could feel Takumi's breath and gently placed a warm soft kiss upon his lips. they both felt sudden electricity flow through their bodies and Misaki jerked back

"im sorry I should go back..." Misaki said quickly and went to walk off but Takumi grabbed Misaki's wrist and stopped her. Misaki span round and looked at Takumi as he placed another kiss upon her lips. Takumi pushed Misaki against the wall next to the door an continued kissing her, deepening the kiss every second and started to nibble at her lips asking for entrance. Misaki opened her mouth an let Takumi's tongue explore her mouth as he locked the door and covered up the glass in the door so no one could see what he was about to do...

* * *

**hope you liked this chapter! haha left it on a little cliff hanger! :) Got exams soon so the next chapter may be a little late but ah well! Please review!**


	19. Amano?

Misaki left the room with a blush spread right across her face. Takumi had left a while ago so he could do his performance and Misaki couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. Misaki headed for the TV set again when she met up with someone she hadn't seen in a while. Someone she didn't really want to see again... Tora.

"well if it isn't Misaki..." Tora said with a smirk as he walked up to her and stood right in front of her

"go away Tora..." Misaki said with a sigh "im in a hurry..."

"what? so you can go get Usui to protect you from me? not going to happen! he's not even in the building!"

"then how come I was rehearsing with him earlier? how come I performed with him earlier?" Misaki replied. Tora stood still a little bit shocked for a while

"you mean... he's here?"

"yes he is. why are you so bothered about him anyways?"

"because while he isn't here I can do what I want without him ruining my plan!" Tora grabbed Misaki's arm and pushed her against the wall and put his face close to hers "oh and I almost didn't recognise you... you look so different today... you look... breath taking!" Tora said and then forced a kiss upon Misaki's lips. Misaki tried to pull away but Tora was way too strong

"get off me!" Misaki mumbled as she still tried to push him away

"not a chance..." Tora said with a smirk as he started moving his hand up Misaki's body. Misaki gave up. She had wasted all her energy trying to push Tora away and she couldn't fight back anymore. all she wished for was that Takumi would come and save her like he did the first time. Tora placed another kiss on Misaki's lips and moved his hand further up her body.

...BANG! THUD!...

Tora fell to the floor and stood there was a furious Takumi with his fist out (because he had just punched Tora) and his arm wrapped around Misaki

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Takumi shouted to Tora. Misaki stood there in shock. She had never seen Takumi so angry in her life "ANSWER ME!" Takumi shouted again ready to hit Tora for a second time

"im sorry! I was just messing around!" Tora said in a scared tone and quickly stood up and ran off. Misaki blushed and hugged Takumi

"im sorry... im so sorry..." Misaki said as she closed her eyes. Takumi hugged her back

"you didn't do anything... but we better hurry... your performance is coming up..."

"yeah... thanks Usui..." Misaki said as she pulled away from the hug. Takumi grabbed her hand and smiled as they walked towards the TV set. As they arrived one of the presenters ran towards Misaki

"hurry! your on in 5 minutes!" He shouted as he took Misaki to the stage. Takumi let go of Misaki's hand and smiled at her as she walked off. He sat on a chair and watched Misaki go off as a girl walked over to Takumi. She looked like the sort of girl who was out to kill someone. she didn't look friendly at all

"I liked your performance..." She said as she looked down at him. He couldn't see her eyes as the shadow from her hat was covering them

"thanks... who are you?"

"my name is Amano Suki... you may remember me from... Misaki's party..." Takumi's eyes opened wide as he stood up

"why are you here?!" he said almost snapping

"the same reason of you..."

"your on the show?"

"yes... and I will win Misaki's heart by the end of the show so don't get in my way...!" She said snapping _'wait... so this girl loves Misaki? ive never actually talked to a... to a lesbian before...'_ Takumi thought

"and what makes you think I will let you have her?"

"ill give you anything! money, sex, drugs, alcohol, tabs even a record deal!"

"no thanks... I've already been offered a record deal AND I don't smoke, drink, do drugs and im not on the dole"

"then what about sex?"

"sex with a lesbian wont really work out and besides..." Takumi smirked "im not a virgin..." Amano's eyes opened wide

"wait... if you love Misaki who have you had sex with?"

"im not saying..."

"tsk..."

"and can i ask... if you love Misaki why did you say that to her at her party?"

"so she would notice me..."

"but that made her hate you... ah I don't care! now run along little girl! I need to watch Misaki's performance..." Takumi said shooing her off with his hands. Amano sighed and walked off

"and last but not least we have Misaki Ayuzawa singing for us Whitney Houston's I Will Always Love You!" Said the producer as the lights went on around Misaki which made her eyes sparkle and it made her look beautiful as she started to sing

_If I should stay_  
_ I would only be in your way_  
_ So I'll go but I know_  
_ I'll think of you every step of the way_

_ And I... will always love you, ooh_  
_ Will always love you_  
_ You_  
_ My darling, you..._  
_ Mmm-mm_

_ Bittersweet memories –_  
_That is all I'm taking with me._  
_ So good-bye._  
_ Please don't cry:_  
_ We both know I'm not what you, you need_

_ And I... will always love you_  
_ I... will always love you_  
_ You, ooh_

_ I hope life treats you kind_  
_ And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_  
_ And I wish you joy and happiness_  
_ But above all this I wish you love_

_ And I... will always love you_  
_ I will always love you_  
_ I will always love you_  
_ I will always love you_

_ I will always love you_  
_ I, I will always love you._

_ You._  
_ Darling, I love you._  
_ I'll always..._  
_ I'll always love you._  
_ Ooh_  
_ Ooh _

Misaki smiled as the camera went back to the producers and she walked off stage. as she did Takumi walked over to her and smile. Misaki smiled as she looked at Takumi and saw tears in his eyes as she hugged him

"I did it..." Misaki said as she smiled into Takumi's chest

"and you did it beautifully... everyone is crying..." Takumi said as he smiled and hugged Misaki back. Stood watching, was a broken hearted Amano. A tear rolled down her face as she saw Misaki hugging Takumi. Amano grabbed something out her pocket. something she didn't want to use but she was ready to use it. She pointed it towards Takumi but hiding it with her hand as she walked over. Takumi knew what she was going to do and he grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled her next to the camera men so Amano couldn't do what she was going to do. She was going to stab Takumi...

Amano ran off and threw the knife she was holding in the bin. she knew it wasn't worth it and that would just result in Misaki hating her. then her plan to win Misaki's heart would have failed

* * *

**Hey guys really sorry for he late update ive been so so so sooooo busy the last few weeks sorry for the sort chapter I just need a little break. Please comment!**


	20. And the winner is!

**Hey guys! I know you might be confused when I said Takumi ISNT a virgin but it'll make sense later!**

Misaki smiled as all the participants went onto the stage

"welcome to the finals of dance to my heart beat and I'm your host Daniela Monoku! Today we will be counting the votes of all these wonderful contestants!" At that moment another producer walked onto the stage. As she did Misaki's face lit up

"oh my gosh Usui look who it is!" Misaki whispered in an excited voice

"is that..."

"yes! its Lady Merino!"

"today I will be joined by the most well known violinist, Lady merino!" Said Daniela as Lady Merino smiled and waved

"um... its an honour to be here today with all these talented people and especially with one of the girls I have previously performed with in new York..." Lady Merino said as she turned around and smiled at Misaki. Misaki smiled back and nodded saying it was ok for her to say who "and that talented young lady is Misaki Ayuzawa... she played the piano beautifully to my violin and I've never been so proud of anyone! Misaki was born to play piano and when I heard she was singing on this show, I had to come down to see..."

"and if im correct you would like to play a duet once more with Misaki?"

"yes... well that is if she is fine with it!"

"Misaki?" Daniela looked at Misaki

"I would be honoured..." Misaki said with a smile

"great we will se you after this short break!" Daniela and smiled at the camera and then they were clear. Lady Merino walked over to Misaki and gave her a hug

"nice to see you again Misaki..."

"you too..." Misaki said with a smile. Takumi just stood there and smiled seeing Misaki so happy "hey can I ask you something?" Misaki said to Lady Merino

"of course!" She replied as Misaki lent over and whispered something to her and Lady Merino nodded enthusiastically "that would be amazing!" Lady Merino said and walked off and started talking to Daniela

"what did you whisper Misa~Chan?" Takumi asked walking over to Misaki

"nothing to do with you! and stop calling me that you freak! I hate you just stay away from me!" Misaki said and went to walk off when she was stopped by Takumi grabbing her arm

"there you go with the shouting again... and please don't say things you don't mean Misaki.."

"I do mean it! now leave me alone!"" Misaki pulled away and went back into her place. Takumi sighed and went back into his_ 'I don't mean to shout at him I just don't want him to know yet...' _Misaki thought and sighed

"LIVE IN 3! 2!" The producer signalled 1 and then Daniela started talking

"welcome back to dance to my heart beat! we have the results for the winner of the show! we will announce the top 5 people then top 3 then the winners! in no particular order the top five participants are...!" She paused for a while "Amano Suki!" the audience cheered a little "Takumi Usui!" The cheering was a lot louder this time so Amano glared at Takumi who just smiled at her "Vivian Parker!" The cheering was a little quieter "Michael Merku" The cheering was the same level

'damn... im not through... I don't wanna loose to that idiot... but I know im not through... im rubbish compared to everyone else...' Misaki thought.

"and the final person through is... Misaki Ayuzawa!" The cheering was the loudest it had been Misaki's face lit up and she smiled brightly "seems we have some Misaki fans here!" Daniela said with a giggle "anyways in the top three there are!" She paused again "Takumi Usui!" The audience cheered once again "Amano Suki!" the cheering died down a little bit "and Misaki Ayuzawa!" Everyone cheered "thank you to all the other participants and better luck next time! we've all enjoyed meeting you and im sorry you didn't make it into the top three!" Everyone clapped as everyone walked off apart from Misaki, Takumi and Amano

"well done you three! I can now announce in third place with an amazing 383 votes is..." The whole room went silent as Daniela opened an envelope "Amano Suki!" Everyone clapped and Amano hugged Takumi and then blushed when she hugged Misaki "good luck..." she whispered to Misaki and then she walked off the stage Daniela looked surprised as she opened the next envelope "well this shocked me a lot! and the joint winners with 672 votes are... Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui!" Everyone gasped in surprise and then began cheering and clapping. Misaki stood there in amazement as Takumi hugged her. Misaki couldn't move "congratulations both of you! and now to end the show we will have the performance with Misaki and Lady Merino!"

Takumi let go of Misaki as Lady Merino went and stood next to her "I have one final announcement..." Said Lady Merino Takumi looked over and Misaki began to blush and her heart started to race as she knew what Lady Merino was about to say "Misaki asked me earlier if Takumi Usui could also join us in our performance... she told me he is one of the best violinists she has ever heard and she would be here today if it wasn't for him... I couldn't turn down the offer so Takumi please grab your violin and head up here!" Takumi was amazed. He got his violin and headed over to them and looked at a red Misaki. He smiled as they all were given the music and it happened to be the Beethoven piece they had recently been practicing so Misaki and Takumi were happy. Misaki started off the playing then Lady Merino and Takumi came in after the intro. It was the most beautiful music anyone had heard! the harmony from the two violins and the piano were amazing. They had all fallen in love with the playing and before they knew it, it was over and the audience were cheering.

As the show totally finished Misaki was stood outside waiting for Sakura and Phil when Takumi walked up behind her

"so that's why you didn't want me to know..." Takumi said giving Misaki a fright

"god Takumi you scared me! yeah... that's why I didn't want you knowing..." Takumi smirked a little

"thank you Misaki... You made one of my biggest dreams come true..."

"Hey Misaki Ayuzawa, Takumi Usui..." a man walked over "so what do you say about the record deal and the acting job?" (they got offered last time remember) them man said

"well im in! what about you Takumi?" Takumi sighed lightly

"yeah me too!"

"great! meet me at the hington tower tomorrow at 12pm!" he said and gave them both a card then walked off. Misaki smiled and Takumi smiled at her. He gently placed his lips on Misaki's which made her blush and push him away

"get off me you pervert!" Misaki snapped but takumi just smirked at her as the limo arrived with Sakura and Phil in it. Misaki climbed in and sat next to Sakura when Sakura hugged Misaki

"congrats on coming joint first! you did well on all your performances! I was starting to worry when your name wasn't called out till last!" Sakura said

"yeah she wouldn't shut up! all she was shouting was MISAKI BETTER WIN OR IM GONNA MURDER THE WINNER and she would shout MISAKI GET YOUR ASS INTO THE TOP 5 and other stuff you really don't wanna know!" Phil said sighing and Sakura giggled. Takumi sat next to Misaki and sighed

"Misa~chan are you a lesbian?" Takumi asked as he looked out the window

"what?! why would you ask that?" Misaki said confused

"no reason"

"whats wrong with you?!" Misaki snapped at Takumi

"that Amano girl... I found something... strange out..."

"Im listening..." Misaki said looking at him

"well... while you were doing your performance she came up to me and told me to back off from you and-"

"you should have listened to her!"

"Misa~chan you're so mean... anyways... she told me to back off from you because she loves you and she wanted to win your heart and when I hugged you after your performance she-"

"AWWW YOU HUGGED?!" Sakura squealed, having a fangirl attack

"Sakura!" Misaki shouted with a blush

"sorry Misaki..."

"like I was saying..." Takumi said in a slightly annoyed tone "when she saw us hugging she started to cry and you know when I pulled you to the camera men?"

"yeah..."

"she was planning to stab one of us... im not sure if it was me or you but I know she wouldn't do it if we were next to other people..."

"oh... you should have told me... I would have done something about it.."

"I didn't want you getting hurt so I didn't bother..."

"well maybe you should stop thinking about me all the time Takumi! remember that time I saved you when you had been stabbed at the hospital?! that time i was hoping you would live! maybe you should do that! help me once in a while but not all the time like what i do to you!"

"that made no sense..." Sakura said confused

"shut it Sakura!" Phil said

"it makes me feel that i rely on you all the time and i hate that!" Misaki shouted. Sakura and Phil went into the front of the limo just before they set off so Misaki and Takumi could have some privacy to talk about it

"that's a lie Misaki..."

"NO ITS NOT!" Misaki shouted as her voice became teary and tears entered her eyes so Takumi straight away went over to Misaki and wrapped her into an embrace

"don't cry Misaki... Please..." He said with a soothing voice

"but its true... i rely on you too much..."

"no i rely on you too much Misaki..."

"no you don't.." Misaki said as she hesitantly put her arms around Takumi and buried her head into his chest

"yes i do..."

"how..."

"you don't need to know that Misaki..." he said and gently kissed her on the head which made Misaki blush

"i hate you..."

"no you don't... you love me..."

"no... i hate you..." Misaki said then mumbled "you annoy me so much it makes me love you though..."

Takumi smiled just hearing Misaki "really? you do Misa~Chan?"

"what are you talking about?! i never said anything!" Misaki said quickly pulling away so hard that she fell onto the floor, dragging Takumi down with her and he landed on her and Misaki turned a deep shade of red as Takumi was so close to her and on top of her

"i heard you Misaki... don't lie to me anymore..." Takumi said in a quiet and soothing voice. He moved his head closer to hers until their lips were centimetres apart

"what... are you talking about..." Misaki said in almost a whisper as she turned her head to the side. Takumi got his hand and placed it on Misaki's cheek and made her face him

"you love me... i know you do... and guess what... i love you too..." Takumi whispered and kissed Misaki softly but warmly on her tender lips. Misaki thought there was no point in fighting back so she returned the kiss and for the first time, made the first move in deepening it which made Takumi blush. Sakura took a secret picture of this as she saw through the glass

"your such a pervert Sakura" Phil said with a laugh

"yeah... but this is the first time ive seen Misaki so... in love... she was never like this with her ex"

"i agree... it is nice..."

Takumi smiled into the kiss as he put his hands either side of Misaki as she put her hands round the back of his neck. after a few minutes Misaki pushed Takumi away and Takumi smirked

"Misa~Chan tastes sweet~" Takumi said in a childish tone

"shut up pervert!" Misaki said and pushed a laughing Takumi off her. Misaki stood up but at that moment the limo driver went over a bump so Misaki fell onto Takumi and landed it the most embarrassing position... her chest was right in his face... Misaki faster than ever moved off him and covered her chest with her hands as she was certain Takumi had just touched her. Takumi for the first time had a deep blush on his face

"im sorry Misaki i didn't mean-"

"i know... it was an accident..." Misaki looked at Takumi and laughed as she saw him blushing and she quickly took a picture on her phone

"what are you doing?"

"your blushing!"

"i am?"

"yeah!" Misaki said then snapped back into reality as Takumi said...

"well i never knew Misa~Chan's chest was so big!" he said with a smirk

"pervert!" Misaki shouted and slapped him then sat on the seat not facing him

"im sorry i couldn't help it!" he said with a laugh

"i hate you... i really do..." Misaki said as she looked out the window thinking about her whole day... how did all this happen? why did all this happen? was Misaki seriously just about to become a singer actress like she had always wanted to be?

* * *

**im really really REALLY sorry about the late update! update will be a little sooner but not as good until i forget about my Grandma... please forgive me! please follow if you haven't done already and comment! :)**


	21. Hington Tower

_"well i never knew Misa~Chan's chest was so big!" he said with a smirk_

_"pervert!" Misaki shouted and slapped him then sat on the seat not facing him_

_"im sorry i couldn't help it!" he said with a laugh_

_"i hate you... i really do..." Misaki said as she looked out the window thinking about her whole day... how did all this happen? why did all this happen? was Misaki seriously just about to become a singer actress like she had always wanted to be?_

* * *

**_just a little recommendation... read the past few chapters to remember what was going on!_**

* * *

They finally arrived back at their apartments after a long drive. Misaki was so tired she had actually fallen asleep on the limo. Takumi smiled at Misaki's cute smiling face as he picked her up and carried her out

"well... this may be the last time i see you Takumi... its been a pleasure meeting both you and Misaki and i was honoured to be your teacher. congratulations on getting to be actors! i cant wait to see you both on the big screen!" Phil said with a smile and he went to get in the limo but turned around "and good luck..." was the last thing Takumi heard him say.

"thanks..." Takumi said as he watched the limo driver drive off and he took Misaki inside where there were hundreds of people start cheering which woke Misaki up and she looked around a little confused then started pushing against Takumi's chest

"put me down pervert!" Misaki shouted with a huge blush across her face which made everyone burst into laughter as Takumi gently put her down

"sorry..." he said with a hint of amusement in his voice "and everyone... please don't be bothering the two of us... we will still be living in the apartments but please just treat us the same... we may become famous but if we do don't treat us like it.. we want to still live a normal life as young adults.." He said and put his hand on Misaki's shoulder as she pulled back

"yeah... and if you excuse us we need to rest..." Misaki said as she bowed and smiled a little as everyone started clapping and cheering as they walked off. "i cant believe it..." Misaki as her and Takumi entered the lift

"same... one minute were boring Misaki and Takumi and next we're famous... have a record deal and a job at an acting career..." Takumi said as he pressed the button to go to the top floor.

"yeah... i hope the directors nice... but... how did they know i wanted to be an actress?" Takumi laughed a little

"they didn't... and we don't defiantly have the part we have to audition... you know like everyone does?" Takumi said stating the obvious

"oh... i knew that..." Misaki said as she took her hair out of the bun. "Takumi...?"

"yeah?"

"are you... happy...? you know... that were going to be famous...?"

"yeah... really happy..." Takumi said and Misaki smiled as the doors opened

"good..." Misaki said as they got out the lift and Misaki stood with her back on her door. "well i guess ill see you tomorrow..."

"yeah..." Takumi said and smiled and he caught Misaki's stomach and she flinched in pain. Takumi got a little suspicious... "well goodnight..." He said as he watched Misaki go into her apartment. Takumi heard Misaki mumble "that was close..." as she closed her door. Misaki took her dress off and looked at all the cuts on her stomach (Misaki self harms if you don't remember) and whispered to her self "i promised i would stop... but... its too hard..."

Takumi felt his heart melt as he stood at Misaki's door with his head resting on it. _'i failed again... i thought she had stopped... i had a feeling for some reason... i cant believe i was so clueless until now...' _Takumi thought before going into his own room and he sat on his sofa and looked through twitter seeing over 1,000,000 new tweets all congratulating him and he sighed deeply, meanwhile Misaki having only 1000.

* * *

_The next day..._

Misaki woke up more excited than ever as today she had to go to Hington Tower at 12pm for her audition with Takumi. Takumi woke up and took a quick shower then headed over to Misaki's room. He knocked on the door and Misaki answered "hey Takumi... come in..." Misaki was a bit confused because Takumi didn't look too happy and when Misaki closed the door Takumi pinned her up against it and put his forehead resting on her shoulder

"why Misaki? why didn't you keep your promise...? you promised me you'd never cut..." Misaki stood there speechless

"i... i... im sorry..." Misaki whimpered.

"sorry isn't good enough!" Takumi snapped a little "sorry isn't going to stop any of this! sorry isn't going to make me say oh its fine Misaki i forgive you for cutting yourself!" Takumi said in an angry, upset voice as he looked her in the eyes. Misaki felt her self becoming weak.

"its harder than you think! its a bit like anything you like, you-"

"oh so you DO like it?!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Misaki snapped in a very teary voice "i meant its addictive!"

"look Misaki... you cant be doing this when you become famous... people will notice and rumours will spread... i don't want to happen to you because i love you... and you know that so please don't try it again... or come to me for help if you feel like doing it again... promise?" Misaki nooded as tears fell from her face and Takumi wiped them "im sorry for shouting..."

"its fine... i deserved it... and don't say you love me when i know you don't..."

"but Misaki... I-"

"don't say you do because i know you don't... trust me... i use to be engaged to a boy but he never loved me... we never kissed, hugged, said i love you or anything like that... so i promised myself i wouldn't love anyone after him... and THATS why im so strict to everyone..."

"im sorry Misaki i never knew..."

"well now you do so you can leave me alone!"

"i cant because i love you..."

"stop saying that! even if you do i would never date a creep like you!"

"don't say that Misaki! I really do love you and i know you love me..." Misaki pushed Takumi away

"no i don't!" Misaki said with a blush

"then why do you blush so hard when around me?"

"because i do ok?!"

"what ever you say princess Misa~chan..." Takumi said in a teasing way, trying to make Misaki smile again

"shut up before i shove a brick in your mouth!" Misaki said trying to hold back a smile. Takumi pulled Misaki to her sofa and made her sit on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her back. "get off me pervert... why are you... doing this to me..." Misaki said in a quiet voice as her blush took over her face

"because i love you... i told you..." Takumi said and Misaki quickly pulled away

"what did i tell you...? i don't care anymore... i need to get ready... we need to be at Hington Tower soon... stay in here..." Misaki said as she walked off and get changed and tied her hair up into a nice pony tail. She dabbed on a bit of makeup and left her room in her baby blue short dress. It was laced up to her hips and it looked so cute on her. it was a summery kind of dress as it was a hot day that day. Takumi smiled as he looked at Misaki

"you look pretty..." Takumi said as he walked over to her. "here put this on..." Takumi got out a necklace and attached it round Misaki's neck, Misaki blushed deeply as their body's were millimetres apart as he did so. The necklace was a small heart with a little pearl in the middle. It was a beautiful necklace and suited Misaki perfectly. "it looks beautiful on you..."

"thanks... but i cant take this... it looks too expensive..." Misaki said as she looked in the mirror. For the first time in a while Misaki felt like she was pretty. Takumi cam up behind her and put his arms around her and Misaki blushed as she looked in the mirror and saw Takumi looking through the mirror right back at her.

"does your stomach hurt..? you know from the cuts.."

"a little.." Misaki said with a mumble and pushed Takumi away "we need to go or else were going to be late..." Misaki said as she picked up her bag and her phone

"yeah... lets go.." Takumi said as he followed Misaki out her apartment. "im excited are you?" Takumi said as Misaki locked the door

"yeah!" Misaki replied with a blush. They walked into the lift and Takumi smiled

"i remember exactly 1 year ago today is when we first met..."

"yeah... and its been 1 year yesterday since i was told about the death of my family..." Misaki said slightly upset "but it proves i've been strong enough to manage till today!" She said trying to be a bit happier

"don't think of that Misaki... that will just make you even more upset... think about this... in less than 1hour we will be meeting the guy that signed us to their record label!" Takumi said with a bit of enthusiasm and Misaki smiled in excitement

"yeah!" She said as he lift doors opened. They walked out and headed straight for Hington Tower. As they arrived Misaki stared at the building in shock "its bigger than our old music school... and that was really big..." Misaki said in amazement

"yeah... because this is more famous... this is the biggest building in the country!" Takumi said as he grabbed Misaki's hand and walked inside. Misaki blushed and held his hand too and Takumi's heart skipped a beat and looked at her "that's new..." He said with a smirk

"shut up idiot! i just don't want to get lost!" Misaki said looking away and Takumi laughed. They were soon greeted by some staff and took up to meet their new manager. Takumi smiled and looked at Misaki

"your shaking..." He said and looked forwards again and rubbed Misaki hand with his thumb which made Misaki pull her hand away

"because im nervous!" The member of staff leading them laughed a little

"no need to be miss... my name is Jillian and im a member of staff here... Your new manager isn't mean... his name is Christian. He's our most experienced member of staff here. Hes sometimes a bit stricked but you'll get to love him!" Shre said as she opened a door "hes right through here... ill see you two around..." She said then walked off

"ok thanks Jillian!" Misaki shouted as they both entered the room

"welcome Miss Ayuzawa... Mr Usui... My name is Christian. I will be your manager from today onwards. You will have a schedule and were going to be starting right away... i will get you rehearsing for your first movie audition and after you audition, as we wait for your results we will be making an album is that ok?" Misaki and Takumi nodded "good... here's your lines... we will just go over them today, tomorrow we will add more feeling and the day after you will start acting it out. As soon as you've done them you will go without the words. ok?" They nodded again "good! if long as you guys aren't late for any of the rehearsals we will get on just fine!" Christian finally finished "any questions?" Misaki nodded "ask away!"

"um... what movie is it that we are auditioning for?"

"good question! It is called 'hidden identity' its about a teenage girl She is suicidal, depressed and she gets bullied. She has no friends and everyone hates her. She has a secret, once it turns dark she puts on a costume and goes around in the shadows saving people from danger. the name she is given by the towns people is Shadow Moonlight. She saves a boy one day and he falls in love with her. He does everything he can to be with her but she turns him down every time. and that's the only information we were given about the movie but i think it sounds quite cool if you ask me!" Christian said as he looked out the window

"yeah it does..." Misaki said nodding

"yeah..." Takumi said as he looked at Misaki "im going to go for the main part are you Misaki?"

"hell yeah! i waited my whole life for a movie like this! i doubt ill get the main part but i want to try!"

"THATS THE SPIRIT!" Christian shouted as he turned around "apart from the doubting part but you get what i mean! I like you Misaki! Your confident!" Takumi nodded, knowing he had found himself a new rival...

* * *

**Hey guys! REALY RALLY SORRY! its been so long! I have no excuse this time except I just haven had the energy to update. I've just updated my 2ndstory and he next chapter to this story will be out in a few days! Forgive me my fellow fans!**


End file.
